A Letter to You
by Hustlers
Summary: Sometimes it is easier to write down how you feel especially when the one you wish to say those things to is no longer there
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth or its characters. My writing is just for fun. All reviews are welcome and my grammar is awful I know**.

This was Susan's idea. They had been walking home from a party together and ended up in Susan's place talking until the early hours about anything and everything. There was a lot of laughter that night until it came to talking about their teenage years. It turned out Susan had been quite the terror as a teenager, constantly in trouble with her parents for staying out late or dying her hair strange colours. She had also had rather a lot of boyfriends some not exactly what you would take home to mum and dad. Sarah had told her what a selfish brat she was. Quite the opposite to Susan, Sarah was more a loner at that age, staying home and losing herself in a world of make believe. Sarah told her how at the age of fifteen she had done something really stupid and talked about the man who had given her the chance to correct her mistake.

Susan watched Sarah as she spoke about that man. Although Sarah didn't go into detail about what she did when she spoke of him her eyes seemed to light up and her voice was full of regret. Susan had never seen Sarah talk about anyone with so much passion not even past boyfriends.

"Sarah do you love this guy"

Sarah glanced at her friend in surprise not totally sure on how to answer. Did she love him?

"Look Sarah you obviously have feelings even after all this time"

"I spent very little time with him"

"That maybe but he has made quite the impression maybe you should contact him, get back in touch"

"It isn't as simple as that. I'm not sure I can now"

"Phone him Sarah what have you got to lose"

"He won't be listed"

"Ok write a letter then. You don't have to post it or anything just write down how you feel and all the things you would say if you could see him. It will give you some closure then at least you can move on. First love is always hard to leave behind"

Sarah had remained quiet for a while before answering Susan.

"Maybe, I'll think about it"

The topic was then left alone and they talked about work and parents instead and their plans for the upcoming summer break. After another hour Sarah had said goodbye to her friend and headed home. Talking about that night had awoken a lot of old memories. Maybe Susan's idea wasn't that bad after all. As sleep was alluding her Sarah got up and rummaged through the draw of her vanity not stopping until she found some paper and a pen.

She placed them in front of her and glanced quickly at the clock three am. Luckily it was the weekend so she could sleep in late if needed. Another hour passed and she was still sat there looking at the blank paper. How did you start a letter to a King from a different world?

Jareth

Your Majesty

Dear Goblin King

This was not as easy as it first sounded Sarah realised. She didn't want it to sound to formal but also not to informal. Ok she picked up the pen and began to write.

 _Jareth_

 _It has been some time since I saw you and you may not even remember me. My name is Sarah Williams and ten years ago to this day actually I wished my brother Toby away to your Goblins. Yes, I was a selfish child to do so and realised instantly the mistake I made. I hate you for taking him but am grateful that you gave me the opportunity to put things right._

 _Your Labyrinth, well what can I say it's amazing, everything I thought it would be and more. Although I have to be honest it was not quite the piece of cake I made it out to be. I hate you for putting me through all of that but am equally happy you did because I made some great friends along the way._

 _You were rather cruel I remember in your treatment of me, it was not nice running form the cleaners, I did not appreciate the drugged peach and most definitely disliked the bog of stench. Although the dream you gifted was everything I could have wanted. The ballroom although rather scary at first was lovely and the dance with you, well it was that moment that I lost my heart. Why could you not be that man?_

 _And all too soon the whole thing was over and I had to say those words to get home with Toby, I'm sorry._

 _Jareth, I miss you, I miss you greatly. My life feels empty as though something is missing and I hate you for this. In fact, every relationship I have ends in disaster because I compare each man to you, they are never you. At first I thought it was maybe some school girl type crush but as the years go by I realise you still hold a special place within my heart, within me._

 _Why did you just leave me behind? You taught me so much in one night and because of you I grew up. You helped turn a young girl into a young woman. for a long time after I though you would return but you never did. You changed my life so much and not a day passes without you being in my thoughts. It hurts that you are not here and I have to admit I have shed a few tears over you being absent from my life._

 _I believed those words in the book that the King had fallen in love with the girl but had he really?_

 _Well I am just one of many silly girls who wish their siblings away to you. I doubt you even think of me._

 _I hope you are happy and well. Although I do hate you for some things, I love you more._

 _Thank you for the adventure_

 _All my love for I surely do love you_

 _Sarah_

She quickly placed the letter in an envelope with just one word on the front, Jareth. What do I do with it now she thought? Susan had said to write it then just put it away out of sight. Sarah looked at the clock it was five thirty. She placed the envelope next to her statue that she still had of him on her vanity. Yawning she retired to bed, she would put the letter away later. Within minutes of her head resting on the pillow she was sound asleep. She never noticed the hand that slipped through the mirror to retrieve the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth etc. etc.**

Within the centre of the castle not far from the main throne room was a large study. The large wall to the back held shelf upon shelf of books, all various titles, many covered in dust. The room was illuminated by two large floor to ceiling windows that opened up onto the city below and the Labyrinth beyond. There were two large mahogany desks set to the side. The surface of one of these desks was covered in various papers and scrolls while the other housed prints of the city. At present on top of the more cluttered one rested the boots of the goblin King who was lounging back in a large leather chair studying a particular document. There was a smaller table to his right that held a number of beverages and a small fire burnt in the large fireplace.

A loud knock was heard on the study door before a small goblin walked in carrying a number of letters and papers. He was brown and a little fury with yellow eyes and matching teeth which seemed very prominent. He scuttled quickly over to the desk where the King resided. Jumping up onto the desk with an ease that should have been impossible for such a small thing carrying such a large weight he placed the documents down.

"Mail Kingy Mail" he grinned

"Yes, Gnarl I can see that. Now get off my desk and stop drinking the ink" Jareth snapped

The goblin looked at his king for a moment. Jareth sensing him starring lowered the paper in front of him

"Well, what are you waiting for and stop chewing my post" he said in agitation

"This from above it says it for you" he waved a white envelope around above his head.

"I have told you a thousand times to." jareth paused "What do you mean the letter is from above?"

"Snatch and sneak brought It, it has name on sees"

Jaret rolled his eyes, it figured it would be those two disobeying orders. He took the plain white envelope and surveyed it. There in the centre in small neat writing was the word **Jareth.** He turned it over a few times before turning back to Gnarl.

"Leave now" he stated

Gnarl quickly jumped down and scurried from the room. He didn't know who the letter was from but it smelt nice.

Jareth sat just looking at the envelope for a while it was very plain compared to the ones he usually received and it seemed to have a light scent to it. He picked up his letter opener and sliced it open. He removed the folded paper from inside and leaning even further back began to read the letter concealed inside.

As he read his eyebrows raised in surprise, his eyes moved from delight to annoyance and back to delight again. He stayed in his study for many hours reading and re reading that letter before finally setting it down on his desk. A smile spread across his lips as he stood and poured himself a brandy. This was an unexpected surprise and not an unwelcome one. Maybe a reply was in order.

He made a space on his desk and quickly set to work writing a response. Hour upon hour passed and the sky grew dark as the blanket of night covered the land below. With a flick of his wrist the candles in the room illuminated making shadows dance around the walls.

Jareth groaned and crumpled up the paper before him before adding it to the growing pile on the floor. Writing a response wasn't coming as easy as he would like, choosing your right words had never been so hard for him.

The sun was once again rising over the land by the time Jareth had finished his writing. He glanced over it once more before placing the parchment into a cream envelope and in beautiful calligraphy wrote the word Sarah on the front. He placed hot red wax on the reverse and imprinted it with his royal seal.

He sighed deeply glancing one last time at the letter before summoning two rather guilty looking goblins to his study.

Snatch was quite thin for a goblin he had a few strands of spikey brown hair on his head. his teeth, well the four that still remained were yellow and black and his nose was rather squashed to his face. He had been given the name Snatch due to his amazing talent of doing just that. All you had to do was blink and it would have been snatched.

Sneak was smaller in size only about a foot tall. Grey fur covered his body and two button yellow eyes peeked from beneath rather oversized eyebrows. His ability to move around unnoticed was surprising, hence the name.

Both stood in front of Jareth shaking slightly, Gnarl had warned them they were in trouble for visiting the above without permission. They began babbling uncontrollably.

"BE QUIET YOU FOOLS" Jareth hissed

They immediately fell silent waiting for the King to punish them and hoping it wasn't going to be the bog.

"I hear you are the two who brought the latter"

They looked at each other before shrugging and nodded.

"Do you remember where it came from"

They both nodded again

"From girlies room through Hoggle's mirror" they chorused

Jareth looked at them both, he had thought the mirror magic would have sealed as soon as she stopped calling her friend which had been some time ago.

"I want you to deliver this to the exact place you took that letter from. Is that clear"

They both nodded so enthusiastically Sneak almost banged his head on the floor.

"Well go" Jareth said

The two quickly vanished from the study taking the letter with them. Jareth sat back down in his leather chair crossing his long legs and resting his boots on the desk. There was no going back now.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Bang, Bang, Bang

Bang, Bang, BANG

BANG, BANG,

"Come on Sarah open up" Susan shouted

"Go away I'm asleep" Sarah shouted back

There was a slight laugh from behind the door.

"Yes and you talk in your sleep now sleepwalk over here and let me in"

Sarah groaned and threw back the covers, there was no point trying to ignore Susan she wasn't the sort of person to give up and go away. No Susan was more the torture you ask questions later type. Sarah walked across to the door and threw it open glaring at her friend. Susan just shrugged and pushed past her heading into the apartment. Sarah closed the door and followed her.

"Coffee" Susan stated shaking the pot

"Please" Sarah replied trying to muffle a yawn

"God Sarah what time did you go to bed you look like"

"Yes, yes "Sarah interrupted "I can imagine what I look like. I was doing what you told me and it was gone five before I got in bed"

Susan raised an eyebrow

"Wow, this is a first you following my advice" Susan caught the towel Sarah threw at her

"Well did it help?"

Sarah looked at her and actually it had helped she had slept really well. She nodded

"Good" Susan handed her friend the coffee "Now get that drank we have some shops to raid"

By the time Sarah returned home it had grown dark. She flicked on the lights in each room as she wondered through her apartment dropping the many bags containing her purchases on her bed. She kicked of her shoes and sat on the chair facing her vanity and began to untie her hair. As she combed it through her eyes fell on the letter sitting next to the statue. That's odd she thought, I was sure the envelope was white.

She picked it up and froze, her eyes widened as she read the beautiful lettering on the front, it was addressed to her. Maybe Susan had placed it there as some sort of joke, it was the kind of thing she would do. As she turned it over she noticed the wax seal. This was definitely not from Susan.

Sarah sat just holding the envelop in her hands for some time gazing down at the wax seal. Finally, she placed her fingere under the seal and broke it before gently removing the paper inside.

The script in which it was written was beautiful, no definitely not Susan.

 _My dearest Sarah_

 _Your letter finds me in excellent physical health alas my emotional state is not as good . I must thank you for it was very much a surprise to receive it. I remember you very well, very well indeed. Time here moves differently so while it is ten years in your world it is only one year in mine so therefore your visit is still very fresh in my mind._

 _Hate is a strong emotion my dear Sarah, do not hate me for I could not bear it. I only took the child because you wished me to and that is my duty as King. But your ability to win him back astounded even me._

 _Thank you for your appreciation of my Labyrinth, yes it is a truly amazing creature. Not many can see the beauty in it. It is there to teach many lessons so for that I cannot take responsibility. As for the friends you made, well that is not a welcome subject as they betrayed their King. You seem to have a way of turning my most trusted subjects to your side and that is a great gift one befitting a Queen._

 _How can you refer to me as cruel, I am if nothing but generous? Everything I did, I did for you. You wanted the child gone so I took him, I played the villain and you coward before me, yes I was frightening. I re ordered time and turned the world upside down. You wanted an adventure an escape from your normal life, you wished to play the heroine and all of this I granted you. The cleaners, well you insulted my Labyrinth, piece of cake indeed. The peach was a necessary thing you would never have received the dream without it and you have already admitted you enjoyed the dream ball. You danced beautifully by the way, such a pity you left so soon. The bogis not to be enjoyed and if that little scab Hogwart had not stolen the kiss, I would have spared you a visit although you would not have encounter Sir Didymus._

 _While it pleases me that mere mortal boys fail to capture your heart, I feel insulted that you compare them to me. I am one of a kind my precious no one compares to me I assure you._

 _Sarah I never left you behind, I would have come you only needed to call. With those words you said you banished me from your life. If I could have spent every waking minute with you I would have._

 _Believe the words written in the book as words have power._

 _Time has slipped by very slowly and it has been the longest of times without you. If you do hold me within your heart, then maybe you can release me as I am a prisoner of fate and fate can be so cruel._

 _Many grace my Labyrinth but there are none like you._

 _You know the words, you have always known_

 _Love eternal_

 _Jareth_

 _The Goblin King_

 **A/N Just to reassure everyone that I will finish my other stories I just needed a change**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth my stories are for fun Hopefully my grammar is improving.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews.**

As she read the letter a look of worry and concern crossed her face. This was so well written but then he was a King and probably had practice at such things, yet something was bothering her. It seemed to well-practised as though rehearsed and that feeling of not really saying what it truly meant. Sarah sat and read the letter a few more times but it did nothing to calm her unease. A quick glance at the clock showed how late the hour had become. Her rational mind had shut down due to exhaustion, very little sleep and a shopping trip with Susan in one day was enough to halt anyone.

She smiled at the memory of the shopping trip. Susan was an entity all of her own. Her shopping expeditions where planed with military precision and god help you if you tried to deviate from the plan of attack. Why she had never gone in the army Sarah did not know, enemies would cower before her abilities to cause havoc. There was always some event when shopping with Susan, today it had been some old lady who was insistent that she get an autograph after mistaking them for some celebrity or other. The women had followed them for an hour before asking. As Susan had said what harm could it do, it made the women very happy after all.

Sarah stood up taking the letter with her she removed the bags from the bed and slipped under the covers. She would reply, how could she not but it would wait until morning. Now what she needed most was sleep.

Unfortunately, all though sleep came it was not restful. Sarah found herself dreaming of Jareth but these were not the pleasant dreams she had previously experienced. These were dreams featuring a man broken by harsh words spoken by a teenage girl. Of a King performing his duty as ordered but crumbling behind closed doors. Those mismatched eyes bore into hers as his voice floated through her head. How could you, how could you hate me so to leave me like this. How cruel Sarah to destroy me. Sarah tossed and turned as images of her friends cowering before Jareth filled her mind, of them being tortured by unfeeling goblins. Sarah woke up in a panic with her heart racing. This was no good the whole point of writing the letter was to put everything to rest, she needed to write her reply now and try to get answers from the elusive King of the goblins.

Leaving the confines of her small bedroom Sarah headed into the kitchen pulling open draw after draw in her search. Finally, she found what she was looking for, an old stationary set given to her one Christmas by Toby. In fact, it seemed quite fitting, the paper was a cream colour with the small emblem of an owl in flight in one corner. It was only right that she used it after all sending another tatty piece of white paper to a King may be seen as insulting.

Sarah poured herself a coffee before sitting down at the kitchen table. Be honest Sarah but be careful she told herself. The start of this letter came easier than the last. After an hour the letter was finished. Sarah had decided that she was not going to read it through because if she did it may never get further than the kitchen bin. She folded It, then gently slipped it inside the envelope before addressing it.

JARETH

Sarah retired back to her bed taking the envelope with her and placing it as before next to the statue on her vanity. For a while she lay there just watching it, slightly curious as to how it would disappear and who actually took it. As the minutes passed by her eyes grew heavier and before long sleep had claimed her once more.

Snatch and sneak scurried from under the bed and up onto the vanity. Sneak grasped the letter in his fury hand while snatch helped himself to one of Sarahs pens. They both vanished back through the mirror without a sound.

The first rays of a morning sun had begun to shine through Sarahs bedroom window when the ritual banging on the door began. Sarah turned over pulling the pillow over her head and groaning.

BANG, BANG, BANG

BANG, BANG BANGBANGBANG

Sarah threw of the covers and headed to the front door throwing it open in annoyance so hard it nearly bounced back and hit her.

"Jesus, who needs an alarm clock when they have a friend like you"

"Morning to you to" replied Susan sailing past her and into the apartment.

"Give me a key then I can simple drag you out of bed" She glanced at Sarah noticing the black bags still under her eyes.

"Rough night dear"

Sarah sighed and took a seat at the table placing her head down on top of her folded arms.

"Care to share while I make the coffee"

Sarah looked up at her friend. Resistance was futile Susan would not stop until she told her anyway.

"It's that letter"

Susan carried on making the coffee not to bothered by this at all.

"Really, is that all. I told you just file it away in some dark corner and forget about it.

Maybe that is what I should have done Sarah thought. Never an oubliette when you need one.

"There was me thinking it would be man trouble".

"It kind of is" Sarah responded "I got a reply"

With that Susan spun round and gave her friend one of them looks that stated she wanted full details no matter what.

"Thought you had no idea where this guy was. Sarah what exactly is going on"

"I didn't well not exactly, it got passed on by a mutual acquaintance" Sarah said after all she was not exactly sure how the letter had got to him. She told Susan an abbreviated version of the letter. Susan sat and listened then remained Silent for a while

"God you two really need to get on with it and stop dancing around each other. Ten years Sarah you have been pinning after this guy for ten years and you knew him for what ten hours. Obviously he has feelings to even if he is being a bit evasive. After all he replied "

Sarah just looked at her friend she was right; Susan was always right. Hopefully the new letter would help.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth was deeply immersed in the prints of the goblin city. Gnarl had already arrived in his study placing more papers to the ever growing pile on the Goblin King desk. Jareth glanced up and rolled his eyes at the amount of work that now awaited him. He had found it an excellent distraction for his mind over the past year. Snatch and Sneak came bounding into the study cheering excitedly only halting when they reached the boots of the King. Jareth glared down at the two in annoyance.

"Kingy, Kingy, girl wrote another letter"

Sneak waved the envelope excitedly. Jareth bent down and retrieved it from the very excited goblin. He hadn't expected such a fast response.

"Stop bouncing about" he said "Snatch, what exactly are you chewing"

Snatch looked up with guilt before producing the pen he had taken from Sarahs room,

Jareth rolled his eyes, did these cretins never learn.

"OUT" he shouted

All three goblins quickly exited the room leaving the King alone once more. Jareth looked at the envelope he now held. This one carried the same scent as before but seemed more exquisite. He carried it over to one of the large windows before settling down on the ledge of the balcony to read its contents.

He gently removed the paper from inside and slowly unfolded it. A smile graced his lips as he noticed the owl imprinted upon the surface of the paper. Then he began to read.

 _Dear Jareth_

 _Thank you for your reply it was most unexpected. I would have thought you far too busy kicking goblins but am flattered that you remember me._

 _I must illiterate, I do not hate you but the situation I was placed in. I could never hate you. It pleases me that I astounded you though, after all I am nothing special. I was driven purely by the need to recover my brother, the consequences of my actions did not feature at that time._

 _The Labyrinth taught me many valuable lessons which I hope have turned me into a better person. It seemed quite a large structure of which I only saw a small portion. Although there are probably areas of it I would prefer not to see. Especially if it contains similar creatures to the ones trying to remove my head._

 _I must ask after my friends, are they safe? I would hate that they were suffering punishment due to me. A little compassion can go along way and can be more rewarding than cruelty. You as a King must know that trust and respect has to be earned._

 _Yes, I guess the whole thing was sculpted to meet my expectations. Therefore, I see your argument and accept defeat on this point you were far more generous than I gave credit for. You do realise that you have given me quite a complex where peaches are concerned. If I hadn't have run from the ball I would have lost but for some reason I feel that is exactly what happened. As for the kiss, it was not stolen but given to HOGGLE freely. Surely you are not jealous?_

 _It seems you still have a high regard for yourself, there are many mortal boys who am sure given the opportunity could prove quite worthy of my heart. If I chose to give it._

 _After reading your letter I am slightly concerned, your emotional state is this a result of my actions, of those words I spoke. Or maybe it is just from ruling goblins Jareth, I was very young please forgive me for the distress I may have caused you._

 _For ten years I have thought of you, every day I have thought of you. To say the right words, to call you that is all I needed to do but Jareth what then? Would you make me run the Labyrinth again, would you seek revenge for my triumph? I'm afraid, you asked me to fear you, Jareth I do fear you, you asked me to love you, what a fool you are can you not see it._

 _I find that my life is filled with ifs, buts and maybe when it relates to you. You are exhausting me as it seems my beauty sleep is rather disturbed by you._

 _With my love_

 _Sarah_

 _Mortal from the above_

 _(well if you can place a title so can I)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own labyrinth and write for fun. Enjoy the story**

 **Thank you for your reviews I am glad you like it. Here is another chapter for you as am going to be busy working so not sure how soon I can update.**

Jareth let out a hearty laugh as he finished reading Sarah's letter for the first time. He glanced out over the vast labyrinth before him. He had never thought through these long, long months that he would ever see Sarah again and here he was engaging in polite correspondence. But mere letters were not enough for him. He longed to see her again, to embrace her in his arms. How much had she changed in her ten mortal years? How different would she be from that spoiled fifteen-year-old? After she had spoken those dreaded words he had been unable to watch her or visit in any form. He had known that she had called on her friends for a few months but even that had ended.

Jareth stayed on the ledge to watch the glorious sunset over the land before returning inside to his study. He removed the newly deposited paper work to the far side of his desk, poured himself a drink then sat down. The day had been an exhausting one, firstly trying to appoint an adviser to help with the ever increasing workload and secondly due to overseeing the rebuilding of the city. The letter from Sarah had done wonders in lightening his mood. He retrieved some blank parchment and without pondering what to write began a reply. Although there were some questions he was unwilling to answer.

His response to Sarah did not take long to write, once complete Jareth rested back in his chair and raised his glass to finish what was left of his brandy before pouring another. How this girl turned his world once more. All that time spent placing the thoughts of her to the far corners of his mind and locking them there had been in vain. With one simple letter all those feelings and emotions had rushed back to him. He sighed and picked up the letter he had just written. For a brief moment he held it ready to tear it apart, maybe he should not respond, it was just drawing out the agony. He quickly drank the brandy and once again refilled his glass. He began to pace back and forth. Suddenly the glass flew through the air and hit the far wall shattering into sharp fragments along the floor.

Jareth returned to his desk and once again retrieved the letter. He placed it into the envelope and wrote her name once more on the front before sealing it with wax. Before he could change his mind he summoned Snatch and Sneak. There was no point sending for one of them as these two always worked together.

Jareth handed the letter to Snatch "You dare chew that and I will definitely dangle you by your toes over the bog"

Snatch nodded his understanding

"Well go deliver it" Jareth snapped "And no stealing anything is that clear"

The two were gone before Jareth had finished speaking.

Just as Jareth sat back down Gnarl appeared in his study with yet more correspondence Jareth starred at the mountain of papers before him.

"There is a choice to be made" he said. "My evening can be spent wading through this lot or I can join the goblins in the throne room for some goblin ale".

Gnarl jumped from the desk and ran out the door ready to inform the others of the goblin ale.

Jareth rose from his seat and followed Gnarl out the door. Not really a hard decision to make.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSSJ

Snatch and Sneak arrived at Hoggle's house and quietly sneaked through the door. They knew he would not be there as they had passed him in the royal gardens. They quickly headed to the mirror and slipped through the enchanted surface into Sarahs room.

The sun shone bright through the window casting a warm glow over the empty room. Snatch and Sneak placed the envelope next to the statue as he had done with the previous. The two scurried under Sarahs bed listening for any sound of her. The apartment was silent. After a short period of time the two goblins found they were bored and realising the Lady was not home decided to some exploring, the Kings warning completely forgotten.

As they entered the kitchen Sneak sniffed, he would know that smell anywhere someone hidden here was chocolate. Both goblins jumped up on the top and quickly found the source of the aroma that attacked their nostrils. Their eyes grew in size as they gazed at the creation before them. They turned to each other and in unison cried out

"Chocolate cake"

The two buried their heads into the mouth-watering delight laid out in front of them. Just as they went in for a second bite they heard the sound of the door opening. Quickly scurrying back through the apartment they scrambled up onto the vanity dislodging many items of make-up, brushes and letter.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJJSJSJSSJSJSJS

Sarah's day had been long and exhausting. She had met Susan after work and they had both walked the short distance to Sarah's apartment. Susan listened as Sarah explained how she had the devil for a boss, who's hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Susan laughed at her friend. She had been introduced to that particular animal and had to agree with Sarah. On entering the apartment, they headed straight to the kitchen with the intent of rescuing a lonely bottle of wine from the fridge. Both girls froze as they saw the mess that awaited them.

"My god Sarah, you were really hungry this morning before you left or you have rats".

Sarah glanced at the mess then at Susan. Something told her it wasn't rats.

"I'll phone pest control tomorrow" Sarah said

They began cleaning up the mess left behind the cake seemed to have exploded everywhere. Once all evidence of its existence had been removed the girls sat down each with a wine glass in hand.

"So dear friend of mine any news from lover boy" Susan asked winking at Sarah

"He is not my lover boy" Sarah snapped back

"Rather touchy there so I guess the answer is no then"

It had been almost a week since she had sent her letter to Jareth and she had heard nothing. At first she was ok about it but as the days stretched on the disappointment was growing. Possibly why her day had been so awful all she could think about was him and whether he would contact her again.

"Look, you gave him a second chance if he has blown it forget him and move on after all the whole point of the letter in the first place was closure".

"maybe"

Susan changed the subject seeing how much it seemed to upset and unsettle Sarah. She had no idea who this guy was but if she ever got the chance to meet him she would kick his arse for messing with her best friend's emotions like this.

Many hours later and with an empty bottle of wine Sarah felt much better. Susan said goodbye and headed home leaving Sarah alone. She decided the best course of action would be bed. As she entered her room she saw the mess, definitely not rats she thought bending down to retrieve the fallen objects from the floor, her eyes fell upon the envelope and a smile spread over her face.

Sarah sat on the floor tucking her legs underneath her she quickly opened the envelope eager to read the response from Jareth.

 _My precious darling Sarah_

 _Apologise for my delayed response but I have been rather busy in my duties of which yes some goblin kicking was involved._

 _How you amuse me, my dear girl, do you not know what your own title is. While mortal from above is quite amusing I feel You will find champion of the Labyrinth far more fitting._

 _It would seem I am causing you some concern, I assure you it is not warranted. I have survived many years and am sure will survive many more. Although yes there are many goblins to distract me I find their company quite tiresome. It is lonely being a King among Goblins._

 _Do not fret over your friends. Their punishment I can assure you is more than fare considering the crime. In fact, I believe I may have been slightly too generous in this area. Hoggle, I will get it right as it seemed to cause offense in your last letter, yes I noticed the large capital letters dear heart. He is at present tending the gardens of the castle along with getting rid of those fairy pests. They pack a rather nasty bite you know. He is doing an excellent job, but I will deny this if challenged._

 _Sir Didymus was rather insistent he continue his duty to guard the bridge which has now been replaced. Why the fox wishes to stand there I cannot imagine so this is his punishment along with training the goblin army twice a week. Trust me, training goblins is a major punishment better than the bog._

 _As for the rock calling monster, Ludo if I remember correctly. He is in service rebuilding the city It seems rather a lot of damage happened there. His ability to move the rocks is extremely valuable. In fact, he has spent the afternoon in my presence and is very well._

 _As you can see I have been most compassionate._

 _Such a pity you do not appreciate peaches they are an excellent fruit. It seems the ball could have held numerous possibilities maybe we can explore these at greater length one day. Maybe a personal tour of my Labyrinth is in order, I can guarantee your head will be safe._

 _Jealous of that scab,_ _really Sarah._ _Although he seemed to have received a gift I would hope to receive myself, but alas._

 _Sarah if you were to call me I give my word as King that no act of revenge would take place. Why would I wish you to run the Labyrinth again? after all I am still repairing it from your previous visit. My precious girl, I am no fool. Do you think me so blind? I think you need to read that book you hold so dear. The sentence that starts, but what no one knew._

 _If I re ordered time Sarah would you still make that wish? It could have all been so different._

 _I will not write in a letter what my heart so desperately desires. Those words are to be spoken in person. It would be unfitting of my position to do otherwise._

 _I apologise that I am disrupting your sleep. If you are as beautiful as you were when I last saw you I doubt much is required._

 _With my eternal love and my heart_

 _Jareth_

 _King of some very annoying goblins_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own labyrinth and write just for fun.**

 **Thank you for the reviews so far.**

Sarah felt a sense of ease wash over her as she read the letter. It was nice to know that all her friends where well. She felt a pang of guilt at not calling on them for so long but as she had taken on the responsibilities of adulthood her time had been limited along with a need to leave behind her past youth. When she had last spoken to Hoggle many years ago he had mentioned to her his position as gardener at the castle He had seen it as a great honour and not a form of punishment. Sarah decided that she was better off not sharing that bit of information with Jareth.

Sarah screwed her face up at Jareth's mention of peaches but her thoughts drifted to the ball. What possibilities did he mean? Sarah felt a little sad at thinking of Jareth being lonely She had never thought of him that way. It seemed that with this letter Jareth was opening up to her more than before. unlike the last one this felt more from the heart. Sarah realised just how much she had looked forward to his reply, who would have thought Sarah Williams would be so eager to receive letters from the Goblin King. Sarah let out a little chuckle. How ten years can change a person.

Maybe she was reading more into this letter than he actually meant but Sarah was getting the impression that Jareth wanted to see her again. He seemed to be encouraging her to call for him. Her heart began to flutter at the thought of actually seeing him again. She could hear his voice in her head as she read the words he had written, that distinct way he had of saying her name that sent shivers down her spine. Would he have changed so much, from the letters he seemed to be someone different than the King of ten years ago.

Then a line in the letter caught her attention and her eyes grew wide. She didn't need the book to know how the sentence went, she had recited that story so often it was burnt in her memory word for word. But what no one knew was that the King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl. Was he saying he loved her. She had told him in her letters a number of times that she had a love for him but he never actually responded in kind. Even now he had not written it but merely implied it. Sarah sat there stunned just starring at that line of the letter. With each line that followed she was more certain that Jareth had feeling for her. Maybe it was time to move the letters out of the past and into the present and future.

Sarah felt happier than she had for years. Was the Goblin King really in love with her? Please let me be reading this right she thought. As she slipped beneath the sheets of her bed she thought of Jareth. Where did things go from here? Before she wrote another letter she needed to think about everything. With a contented sigh Sarah drifted off to sleep.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSSJSJSJS

Jareth stood in the centre of the goblin city under a bright midday sun. The work was almost fully complete and he was most grateful to the craftsmen that had worked on the restoration. The city he had to admit was far more splendid than it had been before. As the last rock was put into place a large cheer went up from the surrounding crowd. It had taken many months but finally it was complete. Jareth turned to his many subjects gathered around the fountain in the centre of the city. He realised what a strange assortment of people lived within the walls of his Labyrinth. It seemed all those unwanted souls of the underground be they goblin or fae ended up here.

Jareth began to address the crowd before him. He thanked them for their patience and hard work. He spoke to them of his wishes for the future for a strong and United Kingdom but the one thing he so wanted to share with them he kept to himself. He had hopes that Sarah would call him, that she would want to stay and be his Queen. As Jareth concluded his brief speech he told the gathered masses that to celebrate the completion of work he was allowing a full day of celebration which would be in a weeks' time from now. An even louder cheer was heard at this news. He left the city and headed back to the castle very pleased with the day so far.

When he entered his study he found his new adviser hard at work his head just visible over the mountain of papers. Carlton was a human, a wished away child now a half fae. Jareth had found him to be quite pleasant company and extremely devoted to his work and King. Jareth poured a drink and headed onto the balcony overlooking the Labyrinth. He could see Hoggle in the distance tending the garden. He smiled at the land before him, the only thing missing from this perfect picture was Sarah.

Jareth turned back into his study and sank into the leather seat facing his desk. He picked up the post and sorted through it. It had been some time since his last letter to Sarah and yet she had still not replied. When had he got so eager for her response. He hoped that his last letter had not frightened her away.

He lent back in his chair and sighed. Carlton looked over at his King, it was good to see him happy after the months of upset that followed the girls win. He addressed jareth momentarily

"Your Majesty, I am writing the invitations to the celebration. Is there anyone I need to add to the list? Other than the High King and Queen and the court".

Jareth shook his head

"No that will be all thank you"

Then a thought struck him

"Actually Carlton, may I have one of the invites. There is someone I wish to extend a personal invitation to"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

It had been quite a hectic week for Sarah, her boss had come down with some mystery illness and they had some important deadlines to meet which meant staying at work until gone ten most nights. She was simply falling into bed each night then falling out the next morning to repeat the process. But now it was weekend and she had time to relax. She had read Jareth's letter over and over but still had not written a response. Why was writing to him suddenly so hard.

When Susan arrived at Sarahs apartment on the Saturday morning she was in total shock at finding Sarah stood at the door and fully dressed waiting for her. It had been a week since she had seen or spoken to her She could not remember a time when she had not had to wake Sarah up. Sarah walked into the apartment humming a tune to herself and Susan followed her closing the door behind them. When they reached the kitchen Sarah handed her a coffee and sat in the seat opposite. Susan lent back, narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Sarah"

Sarah just laughed

"I take it we had a reply then" Susan stated

"Yes" Sarah responded

"And" Susan enquired

"And what" Sarah replied

"Sarah spill now or I swear great pain will befall thee"

Sarahs smile grew wide as she looked over at Susan

"He loves me, well I think he does"

"What do you mean you think. Did he say he loves you"?

"Not exactly"

"Not exactly, Sarah come on"

"He implied it"

Susan glared at Sarah

"Right my friend full story start to finish what exactly did he say"

Sarah began to tell Susan about the letter. Susan just sat and listened while Sarah told her the reply she had received.

"So this book of yours states that this guy fell in love with the girl and that is the sentence he mentioned in the letter "Susan stated "and he said he would not say in a letter what his heart desired"

Sarah nodded still smiling

"Wow, obviously this guy has feelings that's for sure. So when do I get to meet him"

Sarah had not expected this question. She had not yet called jareth herself and her best friend wanted to meet him. At that moment Sarah realised that she need to tell Susan the full story. She was unsure if her friend would believe her or not but if she was going to call on Jareth another person might make things that less risky. She took a deep breath before looking straight at her friend. Susan noticed immediately the serious look on Sarahs face.

"God you're going to tell me he is some murder or something aren't you" Susan said

"No don't be daft but I do need to tell you something although you may think I have gone totally mad. What I tell you is true".

"Will coffee be strong enough or do I need something stronger".

"You need a clear head but you might want a drink after"

"Ok shoot"

Sarah began to tell Susan about the book and the night she wished Toby away. She told her about the Labyrinth, the friends she made and the ball. How she had defeated. jareth and returned home. She then went to her room and retrieved the letters she had received. Susan read them both and starred wide eyed at her friend.

"Holy shit Sarah. I need that drink"

Sarah handed Susan the glass of wine she had already poured for her and they sat in silence for a long while before Susan spoke.

"Two questions, when do I get to meet him and does he have a brother"

Sarah nearly choked on her wine laughing.

"So what did you reply"

"I haven't yet. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. No actual I do know what I want to say but am not sure a letter is the right place"

"Ok, but he might think your no longer interested if you leave it to long. Sarah just call him"

Sarah picked up the letters and took them back to her room as she placed them in her draw she noticed a white rose on top of her vanity and an envelope. She picked it up and took it back to the kitchen with her. Susan spied the envelope in Sarahs hand as soon as she walked in

"Another letter he obviously got tired of waiting for you"

Sarah nodded and opened the envelope inside was a small note and a card.

My precious Sarah

I hope my last letter found you well. Please find enclosed an invitation. I will not be offended if you refuse.

If you do accept though I will arrange for an old friend to collect, you on the Friday that is due next.

Love Jareth

Sarah removed the card and Susan rose and stood behind her to read it. The card seemed to sparkle in Sarahs hand at first glance it was blank but then elegant writing appeared across it surface.

Sarah Williams

Champion of the Labyrinth

You are here by invited by personal invitation of the King to celebrate the rebuilding of the Goblin city

The day will begin with a street party in the city and the evening will consist of a ball at the castle.

Formal acceptance of this is required

Jareth

King of Goblins

Susan glanced at Sarah her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Can I come party please pretty pleasey" she pleaded

Sarah found Susan's excitement infectious and they spent the rest of the day with Sarah telling her about the underground or what little she had seen of it. Discussing what you would wear to a castle ball and generally giggling like school girls especially when the conversation turned to Jareth's pants.

Once Susan had left with the promise that Sarah would ask if she could attend. Sarah sat down to write a reply to Jareth.

My dearest Jareth

My apologies for such a long delay in replying. Work for me has been rather overwhelming as I am sure it has for yourself. Yes, your last letter found me very well

I feel I must clear up a few points with you regarding the damage to the city. Although I did venture through it I believe you will find that your goblin army is responsible for the majority of the damage. They seemed to take great pleasure in firing some very odd looking cannon balls with bird heads sticking out of them at us. Ok maybe the rocks may have added to the destruction but it was self-defence.

Why would Sir Didymus wish to remain in that awful bog freely it is, it is well words fail me. I think I may have to get someone to assess his mental health.

There are a lot of thing I wish to talk with you about and feel that it may be better if done in person. So therefore I accept your invitation. Is it ok to bring a friend? I would like to assure you that she would be no trouble but I would not wish to lie. Maybe you know someone who could accompany her.

Well I will see you very soon it seems

Love

Sarah

Champion of the Labyrinth (really)

As she slipped the letter into its envelope Sarah felt the excitement in her build and butterflies invade her stomach. She was going to see him again after all this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth all though would love to be a part of it all. I write for fun and am trying to improve the grammar.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I hope you are enjoying the story. Due to the great british weather, mainly snow, I have managed to get more done on this than I thought. Yay snow day.**

Sarah found that her week could not have been any worse. Work was gruelling and if her boss tried to pat her arse once more she was going to swing for him. She found that no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on tasks her mind kept wondering to Jareth and the impending visit to the underground. Not only was it affecting her work but her sleep as well. Every night she had woken up screaming and sweating, the nightmares where getting worse every time she closed her eyes. The first ones were quite mild just little things like her embarrassing herself in a room full of strangers. But the last few worried her to the point she did not go back to sleep afterwards. She had arrived in the goblin city and been taken to the castle but once there Jareth had turned on them turning them into goblins, or locking them in a dark oubliette with no way of returning home.

It was now Thursday evening and Sarah was putting of going to bed for as long as possible. One more night, just one and then she would be returning to the Labyrinth. The excitement she had originally felt at seeing her friends and of seeing him had long since ebbed away and now she felt sick with nerves. She heard the clock in the distance strike midnight and with slight hesitation made her way to the bedroom. She had booked a day off work so at least she could sleep in if needed, well until Susan came over that was. When she reached her bedroom door she turned back towards the kitchen deciding to make some herbal tea in the hope it would help her sleep better.

Get a grip Williams he has given you his word as King. Sarah shook her head, I could pull out there is still time I could write a letter and say I was ill or had to work or or. God, I feel like a teenager going on a first date or something. She made the tea and was about to sit at the table once more when she heard what sounded like muffled giggles coming from her bedroom. Curiosity getting the better of her and all nerves now forgotten Sarah grabbed the baseball bat she kept near the main door and crept towards her bedroom door. She jumped as a crash was heard from behind the door then voices. Sarah gripped the bat more tightly, whoever it was they were in for one hell of a fight.

As she threw open the door with the bat raised above her head she found the room completely empty. Slowly she lowered the bat and scanned the room everything seemed perfectly normal until her eyes fell on the vanity. Her pot of pens was on the floor and there was a vase with a beautiful flower display held within. Next to it was a small box and a note.

Sarah made her way over and sat in the chair picking the note up in her still slightly shaking hands. She unfolded it and began to read.

 _My dearest darling Sarah_

 _I cannot express how much I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Please accept the gift I have sent for you it is to give piece of mind as I am sure you are as nervous as I am._

 _Eternally yours_

 _Jareth_

Sarah placed the note down and picked up the small box as she opened she gasped inside was the most delicate necklace she had ever seen and hanging from the chain was a small owl holding a crystal. Sarah saw another small piece of paper inside the box.

 _Wear this tomorrow and if you wish to leave at any point place your hand around the crystal and wish yourself home_.

A smile spread across her face as she gazed at the beautiful necklace. A small whispered Thank you passed her lips only just heard by the goblins that waited on the other side of the mirror.

Sarah felt so much more at ease at receiving Jareth's gift that she forgot all about the tea and simply climbed into bed. The beautiful scent from the flowers filled the room and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

JSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJS

Jareth stood in the middle of the large ballroom with Carlton at his side. At present the whole room was in a state of chaos. Jareth was discussing the layout for the ball with his head of house a young elf girl who had been in his service for many years. Carlton was ordering some of the more sensible goblins and a large workforce of elves and dwarf in areas of decoration. While Jareth's magic could have this done in mere minutes he found it greatly satisfying to do it this why. As he explained to Carlton there was a great feeling of accomplishment at the end of it all once it had all taken shape

As he continued to give out orders Sneak and Snatch appeared at his feet. They both wore a large grin across their faces and also a large amount of what looked like white cream and make up. Jareth placed his hands on his hips and gave the two an icy stare.

"What in god's name have you been up to now"

The two little goblins froze mid giggle

"Was with Lady like you said then she starts shouting and wriggling and shouting and cursing lots of cursing. Then arms going everywhere then knocked pot of white goo on Snatch head" Snatch explained and then Sneak continued "and Sneak laughed so much then Snatch took Lady paint and threw at him. Then Lady scream and jump up and we hide under bed and she walk about and leave room"

Jareth listened slightly concerned to the two goblins. He found it frustrating that he could not use his crystals to look in on Sarah. Obviously what the two were describing was some form of nightmare. Carlton was listening intently at Jareth's side and cleared his thought to attract his Kings attention.

"Your majesty maybe the Lady is slightly nervous about your meeting tomorrow"

Jareth turned to his advisor and nodded his head. He could understand her feeling that way. Jareth was quiet for some time then a thought occurred.

"You two get cleaned up and meet me in the study I have a little job for you"

He then left the ballroom leaving Carlton to finish everything.

By the time Sneak and Snatch arrived in Jareth's study he had everything ready. He handed the two a small box, flowers and a note.

"Take them to Sarah, do not be seen but make sure she is happy with them"

The two nodded in union and vanished from the study. Just as Jareth rose to leave and return to the ballroom Gnarl ran in carrying a letter. At first Jareth thought it was from Sarah but as he took the envelope from Gnarl he noticed the Crest of the High Court engraved upon it.

Jareth sat back down and opened the letter as he read the contents within he let out a load groan. Why now of all times, why now. Fate seriously had some grudge against him. Carlton entered the study and saw the look of annoyance and anger on Jareth's face. He immediately recognised the crest on the letter in his Kings hand.

"Problems"

"It would seem so" Jareth replied "I have to attend court"

Jareth grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write a brief note which he handed to Carlton.

"You will have to meet the Ladies when they arrive in the morning I will be back as soon as possible. Give this to Sarah with me apologises"

Carlton took the note from him not saying a word. He knew how much Jareth had been looking forward to Sarahs arrival and could tell how annoyed he was.

Jareth stormed form the study with the full intent of kicking as many goblins as he could find.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah awoke to the ritual banging on her door. As she glanced over to the clock it flashed eleven fifteen back at her. She swung her legs out over the side of the bed and stretched. The banging on the door was becoming more insistent

"Ok, Ok I'm coming" she shouted

She hadn't planned to sleep in so late but felt completely refreshed after having such a peaceful sleep. She opened the door to find Susan stood with a suitcase in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

"About bloody time I was about to phone the police to break the door down. Thought you had been murdered in your bed it took you that long to answer the door" Susan said as she walked past Sarah and into the kitchen.

"I brought breakfast, from that little coffee shop you love so much. Thought a little bit of pampering was in order before the main event this evening" she smiled at Sarah

Sarah had to let out a laugh, Susan was like a kid on Christmas eve.

The two girls sat down and between sips of coffee and mouthfuls of delicious pancakes Sarah told Susan about her latest note and gift from Jareth.

"This guy is too good to be true" Susan stated

Sarah simply smiled back at her and hoped not.

The day flew by and before they knew it the evening sun was streaming through the window. As the clock struck six the two girls stood in Sarahs bedroom both had bathed and put on their chosen outfits. Susan wore a light blue summer dress and Sarah had opted for a similar dress but in an emerald green colour. She had put on the necklace she had received from Jareth and now stood nervously waiting for whoever was to escort them. Then the girls heard someone clear their throat behind them as they turned round Sarah let out an excited shout

"Hoggle"

She ran over to her friend who she had not seen for so many years and embraced him in a tight hug

"Get of ov me and don't you kiss me. I remember what happened the last time"

Sarah let out a hearty laugh

"It is lovely to see you again Hoggle" Sarah said "Hoggle this is my friend Susan"

Susan gave a small wave from behind Sarah

"Hi, now come on you know how moody the rat gets so we best not be late"

Sarah took hold of Susan's hand before placing her other hand in Hoggle's. He then produced one of Jareth's crystals from his pocket and Sarah felt her breath catch. He threw it into the air and as it shattered at their feet they disappeared from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and only write for fun.**

When they arrived in the underground Sarah let out a gasp. The city she had seen at the end of her run had looked dirty, old and unkempt. What now met her eyes was something completely opposite. The little houses lined the streets in a more structured pattern. She could see what looked like a large market area at the end of one of the streets and as she glanced up in the direction Hoggle was leading them she saw a beautiful fountain. Music and laughed floated through the air and Sarah could see many creatures and humans dancing nearby. The whole place was filled with colour as bunting and streamers hung from each window. Children and goblins alike ran down the street past them their faces alight with smiles. This was a million miles away from the city she had left behind.

As they emerged into the large open square that housed the fountain a man approached them. He was tall, his hair dark brown, his skin just touched with colour, he smiled at the group as he approached.

"My Lady Sarah I presume. I am Carlton his majesty's adviser he has asked me to escort yourself and your friend during your visit"

Sarah looked at him a little crestfallen she had thought Jareth would be meeting them once they arrived. Carlton noticed the disappointed look on the girl's face

"Unfortunately his majesty has been called away he asked me to give this to you"

Carlton handed a letter to Sarah. She took it and opened it.

My dearest Sarah

It is with much regret that I am unable to greet you on your arrival in my Kingdom but alas the council have summoned me on urgent business. Carlton has instructions to show you around the city and to the castle this evening. If you prefer to stay with Hoggle then please feel free to. I think your friend might appreciate time alone with Carlton he is very entertaining.

I am hoping to return in time for the ball this evening. Remember to save a dance for me.

Eternal love

Jareth

Sarah looked over to Susan a look of sadness on her face. Susan felt for her friend she knew how much Sarah was looking forward to seeing him and how she had fought her nerves all week just to be here.

"He says he should be back for the ball later"

"Well, his loss" Susan stated linking her arm through Carltons "let's go and enjoy the day" she said

Carlton raised an eyebrow at Susan's over familiarity, he found he actually liked it. They headed off to join the rest of the goblin city in their celebrations.

Hoggle hung back with Sarah watching his friend quite closely

"Sarah, I hope you knows what you are doing"

"I think so Hoggle" she replied but her mind was still thinking of Jareth

As they reached the party Sarah grabbed Hoggle by the hands and pulled him into the throw of dancers he struggled and grumbled but she didn't release his hands. Sarah spun her friend round and found herself laughing and enjoying the day. The whole atmosphere in the goblin city seemed to be infectious. Sarah could see Susan dancing a few feet away. As she danced she heard small bits of conversation and caught the mention of Jareth name numerous times. People were praising him as a good King.

The day stretched on and they ate and drank and danced and as the sun began to set sending an orangey red glow across the whole city Carlton lead their small party up into the castle.

Sarah and Susan gazed open mouthed as they stood in front of the castle

"Holy cow" Susan exclaimed "Disney eat your heart out"

Sarah smiled the castle was no longer the filthy rundown mess it had been. Its stone walls seemed to sparkle and reflect the early evening light. Susan gazed over at Sarah "Magic" she mouthed to her friend. Sarahs smile grew even wider. The inside of the castle was just as stunning, beautiful tapestries hung from the walls. Large windows where decorated with exquisite curtains. Never in her imagination had Sarah thought it would look like this.

Carlton saw the look of appreciation on both the girls faces as he guided them through the castle to the rooms his Majesty had reserved for them both

"It has taken many months to complete the work but as you can see ladies it is certainly been worth the effort"

Both girls nodded. Within a few minutes Carlton had stopped next to a large oak door

"These are your rooms while you are here. I will send someone to collect you both in a couple of hours for the ball". He bowed and left them in the room

"O my god Sarah this is like some proper fairy-tale. I think I need you to pinch me"

Sarah laughed and did just that

"Hey not so hard" Susan said rubbing her arm "Your disappointed aren't you"

"Yes slightly but at least I will see him at the ball. Come on cinders let's get ready"

The sound of giggling echoed down the hall from the girl's room as they both prepared for the ball. They took it in turns using the bathroom even though you could fit twenty people in it and Susan explored the room while waiting for Sarah. As she opened the doors to what looked like a closet she let out a load gasp

"Sarah you have to come look at this"

Sarah came out of the bathroom and her mouth fell open there before her was an assortment of stunning dresses. Susan found a note pinned to one of them and read it aloud to Sarah

 _My dear ladies please feel free to use anything you find in the room. Sarah the last dress on the right is for you._

Susan pulled the dress out and Sarahs eyes grew wide. The dress she held was the same beautiful dress from the dream ball but gone were the puffy sleeves and extra-large skirt. This was more fitted on the bodice. Susan handed the dress to a surprised Sarah and returned to select a dress for herself.

Two hours later and both girls were ready. A knock sounded on the door and at their command a very smartly dressed Hoggle walked in followed by an extremely handsome looking Carlton.

"You looking stunning Ladies" he stated and Sarah watched Susan blush

"Is his Majesty back" Sarah asked

"I'm afraid not as yet but am sure he will arrive soon"

Sarah took Hoggle's offered hand and Susan linked hers through Carltons once more and they headed to the ballroom.

The room was beautifully decorated with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling Tables surrounded the outer walls with a large table covered in many varieties of food running down one wall. In the centre many people were dancing. Sarah glanced round quickly hoping to find Jareth but he was nowhere in sight. Susan and Carlton excused themselves and headed for the dance floor joining the many dancers already there.

As the night wore on many men asked Sarah to dance but she politely declined there was only one man she wanted to dance with and he wasn't there. As the hours passed she felt an emptiness fill her heart. Susan came and checked on her from time to time encouraging her to come dance but Sarah smiled and polite refused.

After another hour and still with no sign of Jareth Sarah decided to head out of the ballroom through the large open doors and into the castle gardens. All the excitement of coming back to the underground her nerves at seeing the Goblin King once again had all faded away now she just felt very alone and quite sad.

She walked following the path that lead through the flower beds to an open lawn area, the air was warm and the light breeze carried with it the mixed aroma of the flowers. Sarah removed the shawl from around her shoulders and lay it down upon the grass before lying on top of it. She gazed up at the beautiful night sky with its shining moon and a million twinkling stars. Maybe coming here was a mistake it stirred up so many feelings. She rested her head back and closed her eyes just listening to the sounds of the night and the faint music from the ballroom. It was so peaceful out here she could feel herself drifting off to sleep when a voice spoke.

"I believe you owe me a dance"

Sarah kept her eyes closed her heart raced in her chest. It was him, she could not mistake that voice.

"And you are late" she replied

She felt a shadow wash over her but she still lay there with her eyes closed.

"Sarah are you not going to look at me"

"No because if I open my eyes I may be dreaming and you might vanish"

"Jareth let out a light laugh

"I assure you I am not going to vanish anywhere Precious. Please open your eyes"

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and saw a gloved hand held out to her. Taking a breath in she reached her own hand up to his and he gently lifted her off the grass. Sarah found herself looking at Jareth's chest. He placed his hand under her chin and lilted her head up to face him. He was just as she remembers him, that slim angular face, that start of a smile on his lips, the wild blond hair and those mismatched eyes that just drew you in.

"Hello Sarah"

His voice sent waves of electricity down her spine

"Hello Jareth"

His smile widened. Sarah felt his hand encircle her waist as his other hand took hers.

"I think we shall have our dance here" he said leading her into a dance

The music from the ballroom floated to them on the breeze and Sarah gasped as she heard that familiar tune from so many years ago. The dance seemed to last for hours yet was over in minutes. Sarah just stood there still wrapped in his arms. This moment she wanted to last forever

Jareth gazed at the beautiful women before him. He had waited such a long time for this. As Sarah gazed up at him he did the one thing he had longed to do, the one thing he had wanted to do at the end of the dream ball before she had run away. He lowered his head down and gently placed a kiss upon her lips. He felt her body relax into him and her lips parted in response. At that moment the world around them could end and he did not care as the one person he loved more than any other was here in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth but write for fun please enjoy.**

Sarah woke the next morning with a great hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had spent some time wrapped in Jareth's arms in the gardens just talking and kissing. They had then returned to the ball as Jareth had informed her that although he would rather spend the night with her he had a duty as King to show his face at his own ball. She had watched him dance with a few of the ladies there and although she knew he was doing it out of duty she felt jealous.

Susan had come and sat with her telling her all about Carlton and politely told Sarah not to worry if she did not return that evening. Sarah knew exactly what that meant and where Susan intended to spend the night. She felt really happy for her friend Susan had not had a good time with men but Carlton was different than the type she usually went for and she was sure Jareth would not have the type of scum working for him that had been part of Susan's life in the past.

While Jareth danced and played the royal host Sarah listened to the conversation around her. They seemed to have no inhibitions and spoke open and freely about their bedroom partners It seemed a number of these women knew him quite intimately and some of the discussions made her blush. She accepted a few dances from some of the men who asked and even danced with Carlton.

Finally, Jareth swept her back into his arms and danced her around the floor. The whole time they danced he never once took his eyes off her. She could feel the many eyes of the women there glare at them but she did not care. After their dance Jareth made his excuses and lead her away from the ballroom. As he escorted her through the castle back towards the bed chambers Sarah felt her heart flutter and a wave of nerves wash over her at the promise of things to come.

As they reached the door to her rooms though that nervous excitement faded to be replaced by disappointment. Jareth had kissed her once more than bid her goodnight. Sarah had stood at the door in shock and simply watched him walk away once he was out of sight she entered her room and slammed the door.

She had been so sure they would spend the night together; in fact, she had played the whole thing out in her head as they walked through the castle. What had she done, why had he not wanted her. The kisses had been quite passionate. She was no expert and was sure she had seen desire in those eyes.

Sarah thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. She would know who that was anywhere as she had heard it so many mornings in the past.

"Susan just come in" she said with annoyance

Susan slowly entered the room her face beaming. She quickly scanned the room obviously looking for Jareth. Sarah chose not to comment.

"Morning, just thought I would change before breakfast "she said cheerily

While Susan got ready Sarah looked out at the labyrinth. The sky glowed orange with the early morning sun and the huge structure spread for miles how had she managed to get through that thing. For the first time ever she wished she hadn't.

Susan finally emerged and the two headed off to breakfast luckily there were enough goblins about to show them the way.

As they entered the large hall with its huge table placed in the centre the gentleman there rose from their seats. Sarah noticed Jareth at the head of the table with Carlton at his right side. Both men pulled out a chair for the girls to sit on. Susan giggled as Carlton placed a kiss on her cheek. Jareth raised an eyebrow as he smiled at Sarah.

She took her seat and breakfast was laid out before them. Sarah was not really hungry and nibbled at the food on her plate. Conversation floated around them and Susan 's laughter could be heard as Carlton told her some stories. Jareth watched Sarah constantly he noticed her lack of interest in the conversations taking place around her and how quiet she had become.

"Sarah, is something wrong"

Sarah lifted her head up at hearing his voice

"No nothing" she replied

"Are you sure you are awfully quiet"

Susan was watching her friend closely as she listened to their conversation. She might be able to fool Jareth but not her something was definitely off.

"I am just a little tired it was rather a late night"

Jareth nodded at her and said no more all though not totally convinced by her reply

Once breakfast was over Jareth took Sarahs hand and lead her into the gardens followed by Susan and his advisor.

"Ladies please feel free to explore, myself and Carlton will join you for dinner as there is something important that needs addressing this morning"

Sarah simply nodded and as Jareth went to place a kiss on her lips she turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek instead. He was slightly surprised and not at all sure what he had done but obviously she was offended by something.

"Sarah are you sure you are alright"

"Yes" she replied a little harsher than she intended

Susan sensing the tension building quickly jumped in

"Not a good person to be around when she hasn't had her full sleep quota"

Jareth simply nodded at Susan and both men took their leave making a mental note to discuss this later.

Once both men had left and Sarah was sure they were well out of earshot Sarah grabbed Susan's arm

"We are going home"

Susan was more than a little surprised. The look on Sarahs face told her not to argue something had upset her friend and she knew that something was Jareth. Although she did not want to leave just yet as she enjoyed Carltons company she decided the best course of action was to go with Sarah.

Once back in their rooms Susan scribbled a quick note to Carlton as a way of an explanation and hoped he would not be to hurt by her sudden departure. She looked over to Sarah

"are you not leaving a letter for Jareth"

With hesitation and a look of anger on her face Sarah picked up a piece of paper and pen and began to write, the letter was finished in minutes and placed on the dressing table

"Can we please go now" Sarah asked

The threat of tears in Sarahs eyes and the sob in her voice as she spoke told Susan not to argue. She took her friends hand and Sarah placed her other around the pendant before making the wish to go home.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth and Carlton stood in the study. The mountain of paper work seemed to be getting less until that was Gnarl walked in with his arms fully loaded, both men groaned. Once Gnarl had been dismissed and reprimanded for once again drinking the ink on the desk Jareth turned to Carlton.

"My summons to court yesterday brings disturbing news. We are to go to war"

Carlton was rather surprised by the news there had not been a war in the underground for over a hundred thousand years. The last one had seen many lives lost and Kingdoms destroyed. He did not hide the look of worry on his face

"It seems that the darker lords of the Seelie court have fractured away and once again are using some rather dangerous magic. The court wishes me to seal the portal that leads to the aboveground while this is resolved. This I will do this evening once Sarah and her friend return home".

"Will you tell them" Carlton asked

"Yes, I have to for if she calls me I cannot attend unless great danger is involved"

As Carlton nodded his understanding and moved towards his desk with a look of sadness on his face Jareth felt a slight shift of magic. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment but the disturbance was very brief so he simply dismissed it and returned to work.

A few hours later both men left the confines of the study and headed towards the room the girls shared to escort them to dinner. As they walked Carlton spoke to his King about his feeling for Sarahs friend. Jareth was pleased that his little bit of match making had been successful after all it would make it easier for Sarah to come back to the underground if she already had a friend here.

After knocking for the third time with no answer Jareth opened the door to an empty room. He turned to look at Carlton who was currently reading something. He raised his eyes up.

"They have gone"

"What" jareth said his voice slightly raised "Why"

Carlton handed the other envelope that was addressed to Jareth and he tore it open.

As he read the letter he became more confused and slightly angry, what had he done. Why had she just left like this. He thought back to the night before all seemed to go well. He gazed at the letter once more

Dear Jareth

Thank you for your hospitality. I have decided it best to return home.

Regards Sarah

How civil, he thought. No love no explanation. Jareth felt his anger rising what the hell was this thank you and good bye. He screwed the letter up and threw it into the nearby fire. Without a word to Carlton he left the room. His advisor gazed after him with a look of worry. He looked once more at his own letter

My dearest Carlton

Our night was magical and I can't wait for more. I do not know what has happened between Jareth and Sarah but she is definitely upset about something. She wishes to return home and I don't want to upset her anymore by refusing not to go. Unfortunately, I am unsure how to contact you once I leave.

Yours most definitely

Susan

P.S. you may wish to pre warn that glittery King that if he has done something to really hurt her I will find a way back to kick his arse.

At the last part of his letter Carlton coughed in shock. Such language from such a young lady. The message he would not verbally tell his king but if necessary he would show the note to jareth.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSSJSJSSJ

No sooner had they appeared back in Sarahs room and Sarah fell onto the bed in floods of tears. Susan sat down beside her rubbing her back and begging her to tell her what was wrong. Finally, as the sobs subsided Sarah raised her head up from the pillow.

"Sarah what the hell did he do"

"It isn't what he did it is more what he didn't" she sobbed "Susan maybe I am being stupid but I really thought he wanted me. I sat there and listened to the women in that ball talk about what a passionate lover the King was and how they had spent the night after such a ball in his bed"

"Sarah forget those women. He loves you now"

"No Susan I understand that Jareth has been alive along time and I understand that he will have had a number of female companions over that time"

"Then what is it"

Sarahs blushed slightly as the tears ran down her cheek.

"Everything was so perfect, we talked and his kisses even I could not have dreamed how they would feel but"

"But, come on Sarah spill" Susan was growing concerned now "Did he force you, Jesus Sarah did he"

"NO" Sarah looked at Susan in alarm "No, he didn't even try"

"What, I saw you leave together I saw the way he was all over you in the garden and the ballroom. I even made myself scarce for the night. Actually that part was very easy"

Sarah smiled half heartedly

"He kissed me and bid me goodnight. He just sees me as a young girl with a fantasy. Why would he take those others to his bed and not me? He doesn't want me Susan he wants someone like them someone that can satisfy his needs someone that knows what they are doing"

Susan tried to think of a reply anything that would make the situation sound a little better.

"Maybe it's a first date thing You know no sex. It could be one of them underground law type things.

Sarah glared at Susan and she realised she had just said the wrong thing

"Then why was it so easy for you and Carlton "she snapped

Susan remained silent. Obviously the upset was now turning to anger and she knew from past experience about Sarahs rage.

"Look I know I should be happy my virtue is intact, but I'm not and if it is someone more experienced he want s then he can have it"

Alarm bells started to ring in Susan's head

"Sarah don't be stupid, you can't go and give yourself to random men just to attract Jareth. You don't even know if that's the reason, you haven't even spoken to him".

Sarah reluctantly sat back down knowing well Susan was right. Susan stood and pulled Sarah up from the bed and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Let's get drunk and forget his royal tight pants for now. Sleep on it things will seem better"

Sarah smiled at Susan and fetched the bottle of wine and two glasses. Susan sat back in her chair she needed to find a way to speak to Carlton maybe he could shed a little light on the matter.

JSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth had returned to his study once the anger of Sarahs departure and note had passed. He picked up his pen and parchment to compose a letter. He needed to inform her of the impending war. He also wanted to know exactly why she had left in such a manor. He had hoped to spend the afternoon in her company. Trying to keep his anger in check he began to write.

Dearest Sarah

It saddens me a great deal that you left without saying goodbye. I feel I have offended you in some way and wish you had spoken to me rather than running away. You looked totally stunning at the ball, it seems you have grown up quite a lot since we last met.

Unfortunately, the underground is now officially at war and after this letter is passed to you It maybe some time before I can actually see you again. The goblins can pass between worlds easily via their own magic so you may continue to write if you so wish.

Please precious tell me what is wrong, I am sure it can be solved by grown adults.

Should you need me in an emergency the pendant I gifted you can pull me through the vail without the portal, just call my name.

It is such a pity we did not get to spend more time in each other's company I had such hopes for your return visit.

I have also given something similar to your friend so she may contact Carlton.

Hopefully this disturbance is short.

Eternal love

Jareth


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write just for fun. Thank you so much for the reviews I have received many from guests.**

 **Warning this chapter may cause distress I apologuise.**

Sarah awoke that morning to the shrill sound of an alarm clock instead of the insistent banging of Susan. This signalled that the weekend was truly over and the working week had once again begun. She grabbed hold of the alarm that was still omitting a loud beeping noise and launched it across the room. As it crashed against the far wall silence fell once more.

Groaning Sarah swung her legs over the side of the bed and grudgingly headed into the bathroom to shower. When had she begun to hate her job so much. When she had landed this job four years ago it was her dream working for a large publishing house, feeding the imagination of millions. Now it was more a nightmare and this week more than any as there were some high profile clients whose work was due out.

Sarah wandered back into her bedroom and dressed in her work clothes, smart blouse, dark skirt, stockings just because she hated tights. She removed the pendant and placed it on the vanity. She applied a small amount of makeup and then she tied her hair in a ponytail. As she placed the brush back down on the vanity she saw the envelope and with a heavy sigh picked it up taking it with her to the kitchen while she made coffee.

She sat at the table sipping the hot drink and starring at the letter. After talking to Susan and a good night's sleep she realised she had acted like a brat. But she was hurt and yes she was jealous.

She opened the letter and began to read Jareth's words from the page. It was short and to the point. Ok, yes she had run away from the problem like a child but he didn't have to say it. In fact, everything he had written was true. When she read about the war a cold shiver ran through her. War was not good in any world and she hoped he would be safe.

She owed him an explanation but a glance at her watch told her she was already late and how did you tell a King your annoyed because he didn't bed you. Yes, she was acting like a child.

When she walked into the office she knew her boss was in a foul mood just from the glances the other workers gave her and before she had even reached her desk he had shouted her in the office.

He scowled at her for a short while before beginning the you are late speech on the busiest week. Sarah had heard it before word for word he said exactly the same to everyone. She stood and patiently listened

"And this is the fourth time Sarah, I won't put up with shabbiness so you can make up the hours you owe this evening"

Sarah just nodded and headed to her desk. What a great start to the already rubbish week.

The morning dragged on and she found herself less focused on work and more on what her reply would be to jareth and as a result ended up working through her lunch break. Susan phoned her to confirm pickup after work and Sarah informed her of her late stay. Jack, Sarah's boss appeared at the side of her more annoyed than before

"Phones miss Williams are not allowed in the office"

Sarah cursed quietly then hung up and watched her boss walk away.

Jack Gold was the proper playboy type, he had nothing of his own everything was owned by daddy. He wasn't a charmer but he was ok in the looks department which he thought gave him the right to squeeze most of the girl's backsides in the office and Sarah knew without a doubt it was daddy's money that kept them quiet about it.

She dismissed thoughts of him and continued with her work praying the day would speed by and she could go home.

As the week continued things did not improve. Sarah had still not replied to Jareth partly due to a lack of time and partly due to still being annoyed. Each night she was late home cancelling her arrangements with Susan. Finally, it was Friday and it felt all the sweeter knowing Monday was a bank holiday.

Sarah sent Susan a message to say she would be finished around nine as she had one script that needed proofing and then she would be free. Susan had sent her a message back.

"Ok will meet you outside. I have wine and chocolate"

Sarah smiled for the first time all week, Susan knew how to cheer a girl up.

When Sarah looked up jack was sat on her desk

"Message from the boyfriend Miss Williams" he grinned "I believe we have already had the phone discussion this week consider this a verbal warning"

He got up and left

"Arse" Sarah hissed

As the evening light began to fade, the office was illuminated by the harsh overhead lighting. And hour upon hour the workers began to dwindle. By half past eight there was just four left in the office. Sarah gave a sigh of relief as she hit the send button sending of the script.

She said goodnight to the other two girls and headed to the staff room to retrieve her belongings. Just as she picked up her coat she heard the door click behind her turning to see her boss stood there. The smile he gave her made her nervous and the feeling intensified with every step he made towards her.

"Alone at last Sarah" he sneered

Without realising it Sarah had found herself backed into a corner. She quickly tried to recall the self-defence classes she had taken with Susan. Suddenly Jack had her pinned against the wall with his body weight and his hand over her mouth. Sheer panic ran through her as she felt his other hand roam up her leg and under her skirt. She felt his fingers hook into her knickers and pull them. The state of frozen terror started to ease and realisation of what he was about to do hit her like a steam train. She had to fight back. Sarah tried to bring her knee up but he counter acted her move, somehow knowing what she was planning to do.

Sarah realised why some of the girls had left, she tried again but he just pinned her more tightly. She could feel and smell his breath as he placed his mouth against her neck. Every part of her screamed to get away but no matter what she tried it didn't work. The next thing she heard was the sound of his zip being undone. He was going to rape her. Why had she taken off the necklace? She bit his hand and he slapped her hard across the face knocking her down to the floor. Sarah tried to scramble away but he grabbed her and pulled her back within seconds he was on top of her.

She could see the glazed look in his eyes like a man possessed, there was nothing she could do.

Then the door flew open and in walked Susan

"I got sick of waiting" Susan began

She quickly took in the scene before her as the terrified eyes of Sarah starred back at her Susan grabbed jack by his hair and roughly yanked him backwords forcing him away from Sarah and across the floor. She brought her foot down with force into his groin area causing Jack to cry out in pain

"You filthy fucking arse" Susan screamed

Leaving the man writhing in pain on the floor she hurried over to Sarah and pulled her up. Susan then half carried and half dragged her out of the building.

The first thing they did was call the police. Susan supported Sarah through the whole thing and finally some hours later they arrived at Sarahs home

Sarah curled up on the couch still very shocked by what had happened. Susan fixed her a drink and sat beside her

"Sarah you need to call jareth"

"NO" Sarah shouted "I don't want him to know"

"Sarah" Susan said as gently as she could "Call him"

Sarah shook her head. Susan had just had enough and as much as she loved her friend she could be an idiot at times, finally she lost her temper.

"Right Sarah enough is enough if you won't call him I damn well will"

Susan removed the pendant from under her shirt and before Sarah could do anything she called to Jareth.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

In Jareth's study Sneak and Snatch were reporting on their week watching Sarah. They told Jareth that she had moaned about someone called work a lot and that she was late because of this work person each day. Jareth rolled his eyes numerous times while listening to the two, he decided that maybe they were not the best for this sort of job but unfortunately until Sarah had summoned him back to her world he had no choice.

Jareth glanced over at his advisor with a little jealousy as he read his latest letter from Susan. Sarah still had not replied to him and he was getting more annoyed with waiting as each day passed. He dismissed the two goblins and lent back sipping his brandy waiting for Carlton to finish.

Carlton raised his eyes from Susan's letter and looked straight at Jareth

"May I speak freely your majesty"

"Of course Carlton" Jareth waved his hand for him to continue

"I believe I know the reason the Lady Sarah left. It seems she was offended by the fact that you did not take her to your bed". Carlton paused "It seems she heard numerous discussion during the ball between the ladies of the court detailing your" Carlton paused once more looking a little flustered

"My what" Jareth snapped

"Your performance sire"

Jareth let out a groan "the foolish girl, sometimes I forget how young she is"

"My activities that evening have confused things I not being of royal blood am not bound as you are. she does not understand the workings of the Fae sir and I assume you were wanting to follow the rules for courting the girl"

Jareth did not reply to Carlton he knew damn well that was the reason he had not taken her to his bed and gods knew he desperately wanted to. The ice in that bath he had taken after leaving her could still be felt on his skin.

He stood and headed to the balcony window, he would speak to her and explain. He gazed out focusing on the moving black clouds in the distance. The dark Lords army was still quite some distance from the Labyrinth. He realised in fact they had not moved in days which could only mean the resistance they had put up was working. If they ever reached the Labyrinth they would never get to the castle he was sure of it.

Jareth was pulled out of his thoughts by the load voice calling his name. It wasn't Sarah he was sure and glancing over to Carlton he saw the crystal on his desk glowing. Why was Susan calling to him and not in the politest of ways either?

"Jareth, Jareth I know you can hear me get your arse here now"

"Your lady needs to learn some manors Carlton" Jareth shot at his advisor

"Jareth for god's sake"

Something in Susan tone made Jareth uneasy

"You can't summon me like that girl use the right words"

"I wish that glittery tight pants goblin king was here right now" Susan shouted

"Close enough" Jareth responded and transported out of the underground.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

What Jareth had expected to find he did not know but it definitely was not Sarah tear stained and curled up in the fetal position on her couch. Susan quickly pulled him from the room

"You young lady need to learn how to address a King" jareth hissed

"Shut up" Susan hissed back

Jareth glared at her and crossed his arms

"Look you can drop the all intimidating look"

"Excuse me" Jareth retorted now more annoyed than before "What is wrong with her"

"Right, don't fly into a rage or anything ok"

"Susan I grow impatient"

"Her boss attacked her" Susan explained "if I hadn't arrived when I did he "

She was cut off by the loudest growl she had heard

"WHAT" jareth shouted

The windows in the room shock with the sound of his rage and Sarah curled further into herself.

Jareth heard the tiny voice whisper from the couch

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Within seconds Jareth had her wrapped in his arms he supressed his anger and spoke to her in as calm a voice as he could manage

"Sarah precious this is not your doing you have nothing to be sorry for"

She buried herself against his chest and the tears began to flow. He knew she was in shock and held her close just stroking her hair and talking to her in a soothing voice. After some hours she finally drifted off to sleep. Jareth lay her down on the couch and Susan covered her with a blanket. The two of them retreated from the room

"Who is he" Jareth demanded

"The police are dealing with it"

"I Will ask once more only Susan Who is he"

The venom in Jareth voice turned Susan's blood cold she had faced many guys in her time having more than once to defend herself but the way Jareth made his command told he was not to be defied.

When Susan had told him what he needed to know he passed on the information to Carlton with specific instructions on the retrieval by the goblins and the punishment to be given. This thing would not leave his dungeons.

Jareth returned to the room where Susan watched Sarah sleep

"Susan I believe it best if we erase this from memory. It will do Sarah no good to live with this"

"Jareth, Sarah is no fool she would realise and we would still know. She can cope with this she is stronger than you think"

"I know her strength Susan, I faced it first-hand"

" Once the shock has worn off her anger will kick in and god help him. Just be there for her".

"Susan, I assure you that is the one thing I will always be as her world falls down I will be there"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun**

Sarah awoke the next morning still slightly shocked from the night's events but not entirely surprised. She wasn't sure how she had gotten into bed as the last thing she remembered was being wrapped in jareth's arms on the couch. What shocked her even more was walking into the kitchen to find Susan turned into some sort of domestic goddess. The smell of freshly ground coffee floated throughout the apartment and the table had a variety of food upon it from bacon and eggs to pancakes and fruit. Sarah starred at Susan with an amazed look on her face. Susan simply smiled back.

"Morning"

"Wow" Sarah replied

"Hey nothing to do with me it was Mr glit" Susan stopped "His majesty"

The fact that Susan had called Jareth his majesty was more of a shock than the breakfast.

"Here" Susan said "he asked me to give you this"

Sarah took the letter from Susan's outstretched hand and sitting at the table began to read.

My dearest Sarah

Unfortunately, I was unable to stay until you awoke and have been assured by your friend that you are in safe hands and she will call me if needed.

You may find that I am not her favourite person at present as I have had to speak with the young Lady concerning her manners. If she is to seek residency in my kingdom which I am informed by Carlton they wish to do, then she must show me the respect my office deserves. She seems to have quite the fascination with my pants and my backside which is most undignified.

You are not to return to your place of employment. THIS is not up for discussion Sarah.

You will notice that I have replaced your pendant with a new one, this now hangs around your neck and cannot be removed by anyone other than myself. It is for protection and will alert me immediately if you are in any danger. If this offends then I apologise but obviously you are reluctant to call for me yourself. I have only just found you again and am not willing to lose you

It would seem there is some confusion regarding my actions after the ball. Susan will explain this to you as it may be easier for you that way, although I do love the way you blush.

It will not be long before things here are settled the army haven't advanced for some time and their numbers of supporters are falling fast.

And Sarah just to warn you as your friend summoned me last night I am now free to appear to you as I wish. This now enables me to keep a close eye on you.

Enjoy breaking your fast. The fruit is rather delicious.

With eternal love

Jareth

Sarah banged the letter down on the table causing some bits of food to fall to the floor.

"Who the hell does he think he is telling me what I can and can't do" She shouted

Susan just grinned she had warned Jareth it was a bad idea. Sarah stormed out of the kitchen and back to her room.

"Damn King thinks I am one of his goblins well I am not and I will decide if I return to work or not and what I do with my life", Sarah muttered as she washed and then dressed.

Her hand fell on the pendant around her neck. It was a smaller version of the one Jareth wore. She tightened her grip around it.

"Tagging me like property", she yanked at the chain but it didn't move.

She slid her hands over the delicate chain looking for a clasp but nothing. As she went to pull at it again Jareth's voice filled the room

"I wouldn't do that if I were you precious"

"Arse" Sarah hissed in a low voice

"I heard that precious"

Sarah stamped her foot in annoyance but resisted the urge to say anything further. As she walked back into the kitchen Susan handed her a coffee which Sarah took gratefully and seated herself at the table. She glanced at the food once more as her stomach gave out an audible rumble. Her eyes fell on the fruit bowl and the rather large piece of fruit that lay on the top of it. In her annoyance she picked up the ripe peach and threw it across the room. Susan laughed

"He said you might do that"

"Did he now" Sarah replied

"Sarah, Jareth has asked that I explain something to you. It would seem that although he would like nothing more than to take you into his bed. Problem is he is a King and those at court are mere one night stands as we say. He wants something more than that with you"

Sarah starred at her friend still slightly confused.

" It isn't he doesn't want to more he can't, well not yet anyway Apparently he wants you as Queen and for that you have to be a virgin. This would be so much better coming from him" Susan said shaking her head.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Susan answered it to find two police men stood there, she quickly allowed them in. Both men looked towards Sarah and the younger of the two began to speak.

"Miss Williams"

"Yes" Sarah replied

"I am afraid we have some slightly disturbing news. The man that attacked you is missing. We have approached his family but no one seems to know where he has gone".

"I thought he was in the police cell"

"Yes, well" the office looked a little uncomfortable "there seemed to be a bit of a disturbance last night and a loss of power. The officer on duty had quite a shock kept going on about little creatures and things. We think it to be some breakdown. Anyway it meant the security system was disabled and the man has escaped".

Sarah shot Susan a knowing look, she had a good idea exactly where he was.

"Anyway we just wanted you to be aware of the situation and will keep you updated"

Sarah thanked them both. As she showed them out the older of the two hung back slightly and turned back to Sarah

"My Lady, his majesty is dealing with the situation and I would advise that you keep the pendant hidden from view".

Sarah starred after him quite shocked. She had already figured Jacks disappearance was something to do with Jareth but why would a normal police man know him and recognise the pendant.

Sarah turned back to Susan who was looking decidedly guilty.

"Ok spill"

Susan looked at Sarah and shrugged

"Ok but you're not going to like it"

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Susan to begin explaining

"Well, it seems that Jareth wishes to make you his queen and to be queen you have to be as he puts it untouched, apparently that way you can't be pregnant by anyone else. The pendant your wearing is like a sign of engagement" Susan paused for the explosion she knew was definitely going to follow and she didn't have to wait long

"WHAT" Sarah screamed "He didn't even ask. Just because he is King he thinks he can have whatever he wants. I don't want to be engaged. JARETH"

"you yelled precious"

"Take it off, take it off now"

"Sarah calm down, it simply there for protection"

"You have no right, who said I wanted to marry you"

"Sarah you are misunderstanding it is the only way I can ensure your safety"

"Really, well I can take care of myself now take the damn thing off"

"NO" Jareth yelled back "You will wear that Sarah whether you wish to or not".

"O really we will see about that"

Sarah began rummaging through a nearby draw until she produced some wire cutters. Jareth watched her and raised an eyebrow

"Susan cut it off"

Susan with some reluctance took the cutters from Sarah placing the chain in the mouth of them she squeezed as hard as she could. The chain remained intact. Sarah grabbed them and threw them at Jareth who managed to move rather quickly out of the way. He then paced towards Sarah.

"Precious that was not very nice"

"Nice, I have no intention of being nice"

"I really do not see why you are so upset about this. After all you are rather keen to get in my bed and this is the surest way"

Sarahs face was now red with fury. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her side.

"You know precious you are extremely sexy when mad"

And before Sarah could retaliate jareth captured her lips with his. She struggled to push him away as her anger sored but his strength was greater and he pulled her in close deepening the kiss. Jareth felt Sarahs anger subside and she relaxed into his embrace. He lifted his mouth from hers.

"you know Sarah you can be rather childish at times. Now I must get back I have a Kingdom at war".

Susan cringed at his words and unlike Jareth saw the flash of rage in Sarahs eyes. Jareth was completely caught off guard as Sarah smacked him hard across the face.

"I would not marry you if you were the last man on earth" she screamed

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth arrived back in the underground in the foulest of moods. What the hell was wrong with the girl. He was willing to make her queen, give her everything she dreamed of and he knew she dreamt of it he had seen those dreams. Carlton watched his king as he paced back and forth across the study.

"Maybe you should have asked her first Sire" he stated

"There wasn't time and if I remove it I cannot replace it"

"Let her calm down Sire, she may be more ready to listen and understand then"

Jareth simply nodded at his advisor and poured himself a large brandy

"It seems where Sarah is concerned I can never get things quite right" he took a large sip of his drink.

"maybe I should send her out to the front line she would have the enemy begging for mercy in minutes"

Carlton resisted the urge to laugh not knowing if his king was being serious or not. Jareth gazed out to where the army had been stationed there had been no movement for days at first he had thought it was because of the resistance they had put up but now he had the distinct feeling that they were waiting for something what. He let his mind reach out over the Labyrinth trying to assess its mood. She seemed calm and unconcerned by the army outside her walls. Trusting his instincts Jareth raised the defences around the Labyrinth.

Jareth fell into his seat twirling a crystal absently back and forth across his hand. He resisted the urge to look in on Sarah as he knew she would still be extremely annoyed. Carlton continued on with his work. Why his King and Sarah fought their feeling so much he would never know but it seemed that hi king took great pleasure out of annoying the young women. Maybe the making up afterwards was worth her wrath.

The silence was broken by Sneak rushing into the study with a letter in hand. He looked rather more subdued than normal and was visibly shaking.

Jareth watched the little goblin as it hopped onto his desk to hand him the letter. Jareth took it and looked around

"Where is Snatch" he asked slightly concerned

"Lady punishing him because he ate lipstick and thing that plays music and magic voices come out of".

Jareth had no idea what he meant. But obviously the two had been spotted by Sarah, whatever punishment was being inflicted it had Sneak rather worried. He looked at the envelope in his hand and could feel the heat it radiated. This was definitely not a letter of love.

He slipped his finger along the top and removed the letter inside

Dear Jareth

I am not your property and you will remove this thing around my neck at the earliest possible moment. Do not believe for one minute you can order me around like one of your subjects.

Also do not send goblins into my house to spy on me it is bad enough knowing you now have access. You could have sent some that don't take pleasure in eating my property I have now lost my favourite lipstick and cell phone which I hold you personally responsible for replacing. They also smell rather disgusting so as punishment I have bathed him. This is a far better punishment than your bog you should definitely consider it

This afternoon I am going to work, live with it Goblin King.

Love

Sarah

P.S. do try not to get yourself killed in that war or I will be stuck wearing this thing forever and before you say it is not long at all. It bloody well is.

Jareth began to laugh only Sarah would dare to send him such a letter, maybe he should change the bog to a giant bath. He voiced this to poor Sneak who immediately fainted from shock and fell of the desk


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun

Jareth rose from his bed as sleep was evading him he had a great feeling of apprehension and unease. He decided a flight might help to ease his mind, once he was sure everything was as it should be then maybe he could settle. He changed with ease into his avian form of a barn owl but instead of the glistening white and brown plumage he usually wore his feathers where now as grey as ash. A white owl flying over the Labyrinth in the midnight sky would draw to much attention and in the time of war he needed to be invisible.

As he flew through the cold night air he searched the twists and turns below. He could see the goblin army camped behind the southern wall waiting for the order to defend their homes. As he drifted on he felt the power of the labyrinth pulling him to the north. The northern part of the Labyrinth was darker than most, he only ever used it on runners who had severely neglected and harmed the child wished away. As his avian eyes scanned the outer borders his eyes locked on the sudden movement in the dark forest of despair and there gathered where at least a thousand soldiers. He quickly landed on the wall hidden from view by his dark plumage and the shadows. He surveyed the gathered mass hidden within the sharp thorns of the forest. His sharp hearing alerted him to the baying hounds and he watched the figure stood before them. The figure was almost invisible against the dark forest, dressed in black with dark hair as it turned to face the Labyrinth Jareth knew this minor disturbance had taken a disastrous turn. he knew there was only one person who could lead an army through that forest and seeing his face confirmed it.

He quickly took flight back to the castle, mentally summoning his generals as he did so.

When he arrived in the throne room the generals were waiting. Jareth quickly changed into his fae form.

"The army on the southern gate is a decoy a distraction" Jareth began "The real threat is currently planning to attack at the north outside the forest of despair"

There was a gasp from those gathered and numerous muttered conversations. Finally, one general spoke up

"Sire that forest is almost impenetrable that is if you get that far most are usually dead half way through the deserts of souls"

"Yes, almost but when you have Lucan leading you it becomes a lot easier"

"Are you sure it was Prince Lucan Sire" the general asked

Jareth glared at the general in annoyance

"Don't dare question me Vex I know my brother when I see him" Jareth growled "The army of the city goblins is to stay to the south. The rest are to go to the north" Jareth paused as his generals nodded "It may be necessary to summon the army of the lost but I do hope it does not come to that"

The generals stood before him turned white. While most of the Goblin City was defended by the goblin army and other creatures there were fiercer soldiers at the disposal of their King. The army of lost souls where made up of those that had gone mad before surrendering their selves to the Labyrinth. No one ever spoke of them but all knew of their existence. To control that army took great magical strength and would require the High King to assist. All hoped they would not need to be summoned

Jareth dismissed his generals to carry out their new orders. He sat down on his throne as Carlton approached. Jareth knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

"I have summoned them back already Carlton. All portals are closed and even the pathways the goblins travel will be sealed"

There was a pop as Sneak and Snatch appeared before them followed by Gnarl. All three looked slightly confused at being brought from the above world without warning.

"Sneak, go with General Vex to the northern walls your talents are needed" Jareth ordered

A rather large number of goblins were gathered around Snatch, sniffing the air around him

"Why you smell like fruits" one asked

Snatch shifted uneasily and moved away cursing under his breath

"It seems Snatch angered Lady Sarah and was inflicted with a punishment of a bath" Carlton informed the gathered crowd. A number of whimpers were heard from the goblins.

Jareth ignored them as he thought over the impending attack. How could he have been fouled into believing such a few hundred were the force of attack. His attention was drawn to Snatch who was holding a white crumpled piece of paper. Snatch feeling the Kings eyes on him quickly moved to the throne.

"Here Kingy, Lady threw this in bin but it has name on it so rescued it"

Jareth took the crumpled paper from Snatch and unfolded it.

 _Dear Jareth_

 _Please do not get yourself killed in this war of yours I would be lost without you._

Jareth realised this had been the start of a letter Sarah had thought better of sending. He decided to send her what could possibly be his last letter, even if he survived the war it could last hundreds of years. He called Snatch to him.

"Deliver this and return immediately before I close the pathway We wouldn't want you trapped above".

Snatch took the letter and vanished.

"Carlton I am going to join Vex at the northern wall. You are to remain here and supervise"

Jareth then vanished from the throne room with a heavy heart. He had no idea if he would see the end of this war. Having Lucan at their lead the army was obviously channelling the darker magic. Lucan had fallen to the dark arts when Jareth had taken the goblin throne. His eyes had lost their illustrious blue colour and turned into black hollow pits. His skin had turned ashen and his hair had darkened into black. Jareth had tried to pull him back away from the side of the unseeile but it was too late, Lucan had pledge his allegiance to Lucifer and his court.

The first hit took place just as Jareth materialised next to general Rex. He felt the Labyrinth scream within him at the force of dark energy being channelled into the blasts. Jareth quickly signalled to the mass army of trolls, ogres, elves and fae to move to the outer wall. The Labyrinth needed protecting at all costs if its power fell to Lucan or Lucifer for that matter the citizens of his kingdom would die as slaves and suffer lives of unbelievable torture. The labyrinth was the last line of defence for the underground and the above also. He could not let the unseeile have access to Sarah's world no matter what it cost.

The army did well deflecting the blows away from the Labyrinth walls but with each one that successfully hit Jareth felt it ripple through him.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah arrived back to her apartment after a disastrous afternoon at work. She had found her colleagues unsupportive of her situation and the reason for this became clear when jack's father arrived at the office. He offered her a large amount of money to keep her mouth shut and keep her job. Sarah was horrified and in rather non lady like terms told him where he could stick his offer.

She threw her keys onto the hall table and headed into the kitchen to pour herself a well-deserved gas of wine. She realised that the apartment was unusually quiet. Susan had returned to her own home and to work and they had arranged a meet up on Friday but normally the goblins Jareth had sent were causing havoc when she got in. Sarah decided to search the apartment, the silence might mean they were up to no good.

On opening the bedroom door, she immediately saw the letter and her heart raced. When had a letter from Jareth started having such an effect she thought. Eagerly she opened it but as she read the words her heart fell and a sense of dread filled her.

 _Dearest darling Sarah_

 _It is with an extremely heavy heart that I send you this letter_

 _The war here is a lot more serious than I first realised. It will be impossible to visit for quite some time but I have put in place a link to Carlton as I will be with my army._

 _Believe me Sarah you are everything to me, you have actually become the centre of my world. From the moment I saw you in that park and right through your run you have held my heart. The devastation I felt at your rejection hurt and the time without seeing you was far worse than any war. You have given me hope for a future I could only dream of and I have full intentions of claiming that future._

 _Sarah the pendant around your neck will automatically release if anything should happen to me. It Is after all a sign of engagement, the bonding together of two hearts I have recalled the goblins as all pathways will be sealed until the threat is eradicated. We wouldn't want this spilling into your world. This also means you cannot write to me at present but I will think of you every minute I can and if circumstances allow will use a crystal to speak with you._

 _Do not worry precious I intend to be around for a long time._

 _Be safe my precious, my heart is yours eternally_

 _Love_

 _Jareth_

 _King of Goblins and hopefully your heart_

Sarah sat on her bed and the letter floated down to the floor. Her fingers touched the pendant around her neck and for the first time since it had been placed there she prayed it would never leave. The tears formed in her eyes as she thought of the man she loved so far away in a world full of magic and danger. She silently prayed to every god she knew to keep him safe and bring him back to her

Several hours later Sarah was woken by a wave of pain that ran through her body, just as quickly as it began it passed. Her heart raced and her breathing was rapid, as it started to settle another immense pain stole through her and she fell from the bed to the floor. Sarah reached up and grabbed her phone from the table and selected Susan's number. After a few rings the angry voice of Susan came on the phone

"Who is this do you know what bloody time it is" the angry voice shouted down the phone

"Susan" Sarah gasped as another pain stole through her body "I need help"

"Sarah, you ok"

"No, god this pain is killing me"

"Why you phoning me get a doctor"

"You are a bloody doctor" Sarah shouted

"Yep, sorry still half asleep I'm on the way"

Sarah pulled herself up on the vanity and using the wall for support staggered into the hall towards the door just before she reached it another wave of intense pain spread through her causing her once more to fall to the floor. She lay still for a few minutes before crawling the rest of the way to the door and managing to stand once more and open it. The sweat poured from her due to the sudden pain and her hair stuck to her forehead. She waited for the next one to hit.

As Susan walked in the door she watched as Sarah collapsed to the floor rushing to her side. The doctor in Susan quickly took over she checked Sarahs pulse which by now was racing out of control. She asked where the pain was and became annoyed as Sarah said everywhere.

As Sarahs breathing settled once more and her pulse slowed she described the feeling to Susan as a wave of electricity shooting through her, Susan looked completely baffled. Susan helped Sarah back to her bed and waited but nothing happened for a few hours as they both drifted to sleep the pain hit again. The intensity this time was so great it made Sarah sick.

Susan was just about to dial an ambulance when she noticed the slight glow of the pendant. She called for Carlton instead

"Susan we are at war I cannot chat"

"It's Sarah something is wrong and that pendant of Jareth's is glowing"

"Describe it to me "Carlton said with concern

Susan began to detail Sarahs symptoms to Carlton and how the pendant was admitting a soft glow

"Look I'm a doctor and this is not normal"

"Ok, I will contact his Majesty"

Susan waited for almost an hour during which time only one wave of pain had hit Sarah and she had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Finally, she heard Jareth's voice

"Susan, how is she"

"Not good, sweaty and in immense amounts of pain at irregular intervals"

Jareth remained silent for a moment unsure what was wrong. While he pondered another blast hit the Labyrinth wall and he heard Sarah scream in pain. Realisation hit, the pendant had not only bound her to him but the Labyrinth as well. The blasts where the pain she was feeling and while Jareth could buffer the pain coursing through him via his magic Sarah in her world was defenceless. He couldn't open the portal to bring her there and risk Lucan or his army getting through but if he left her there she would die from the attack.

He could not leave the army either so many had fallen and if he disappeared it would be seen as a sign of surrender and defeat. As the Labyrinth pulsed with power around him Jareth had an idea

"Susan, is Sarah conscious"

"No, not at present"

"wake her up"

Susan shook Sarah by the shoulders calling her name over and over but she didn't respond. She tried smelling salts from her bag but still nothing. Her finally attempt worked beautifully. Susan filled a bucket with ice from the freezer and cold water then tipped it all over Sarah, who gasped in shock.

"She is awake"

"Sarah touch the mirror with one hand and hold the pendant with the other"

Susan helped her weak and wet friend to walk towards the mirror. Sarah followed Jareth's command

"Brace yourselves this won't be pleasant"

The surge of power passed through the Labyrinth and into Jareth. He summoned two crystals and danced them around each other one showed the castle and the other Sarah and Susan. He quickly smashed them into each other.

The girls were pulled through the mirror before them to land on the floor in the Castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and only write for fun. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for the reviews.**

 **Once this is complete I will return to my other stories**

It took both girls over a week to recover from being physically pulled from the human world to the underground. The intense headaches and sickness gently eased only to be replaced with a feeling of dizziness to the point that even a slight movement caused the room to spin and tilt. Each nerve ending became super sensitive causing the body to shake with pain. Susan described it as the worst hangover ever times ten, even worse than the graduation party they had attended that resulted in Susan and some colleges rehydrating themselves on drips in the junior doctor's quarters.

Carlton visited them each day and updated them on the current situation. With each visit he brought the foulest drink either of them had ever tasted but he had sworn it was necessary to lessen the symptons they were currently suffering from. The liquid was a murky brown colour that seemed to steam and bubble. Sarah had refused it one morning stating she thought they had taken it straight from the bog of stench but by mid-afternoon was begging for the vile stuff.

Carlton had told them that other than the initial night of their arrival he had not received any word from the King, which was positive in his eyes. Sarah on the other hand was extremely worried. During her recovery she had been plagued by nightmares. They usually started with her wondering through the main pathways that made up the Labyrinth before finding herself stood outside its walls facing a dark dense forest. She could see the army of the Goblin King in various camps along the outer wall and in the very far distance the opposing army. She watched as they charged each other and then saw Jareth fall to his knees as he was stabbed in the back by one of his own. Sarah could still see the eyes of the man that stood over him afterwards, his dark hair blowing in the savage wind. Those eyes, empty and completely devoid of any emotion like dark pools. She had woken screaming his name and each time her hand had fallen against the pendant around her neck taking comfort in the fact it was still there.

As the weeks blended into months and the war still raged around them both girls insisted on helping with the care of the soldiers that were injured. Susan used her skills as a doctor as best she could even though the physical forms of her patients were not human. Carlton explained that it was only the high healers who had magic and these were the ones who dealt with the more severely injured. After the first week Sarah had taken charge organising the shift patterns so that everyone got at least six hours sleep.

Every time a new casualty arrived Sarah would log who it was and their injury so that the ones most in need were seen first. Sarah's heart broke every time she saw a previous casualty return some of these were very young. One incident had made a major impact on her, a young elf who was fighting with one of the troops near Jareth. He had arrived with some nasty burns and a large gash in his chest. He had told Sarah that if it wasn't for the Kings intercepting the following blow he would be dead. Two weeks later that same elf was brought back with fatal injuries. They were simply patching them up and sending them back to their deaths.

Carlton was extremely impressed with her organisation skills, he had realised that no matter the circumstance this girl would do everything she could for the people around her, most of whom were not of her race. He voiced his approval in the reports to Jareth stating she would make a fine Queen.

This particular day had been one of the worst, they had lost so many that had been brought into the make shift ward in the large hall of the castle. Sarah had heard a number of the injured mention Jareth; he had also suffered some wounds but refused to leave the battle ground. She missed him greatly.

The months passed away and Sarah was now in her second year in the underground. Jareth sent word every few months via Carlton but this was all. she sat during her break with Susan and Carlton on the balcony overlooking the city. No one spoke as they sat completely exhausted from another long day and all lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly the warm air began to turn an icy cold biting into their skin and the sky turned from a vibrant orange to a dirty grey. The sound of a bell was heard ringing throughout the city and castle. Carlton quickly jumped up grabbing both girls and pulling them inside before closing and locking the balcony doors. Sarah saw many goblins and servants doing the same. Carltons face was pale.

"The bell signals a warning for all. The High King is unleashing the army of the lost souls".

No sooner had Carlton said the words the sky turned an ink black colour. The sounds that followed sent chills through Sarah and Susan. The sounds of howling filled the air and the windows forcibly shook. Every creature in the castle huddled together in fear. The piercing screeches and screams echoed throughout the silent halls.

Carlton had explained previously that the army was only used in the dire of circumstances and that usually war never got that far. Sarah recalled him telling her that the army would feed of the magic possessed by The High King, Jareth and other high ranking royals. The army fed off the darker souls of people, reaching into their deepest fear. It was safer during their use to stay inside as the army were extremely hideous to the eye and sent anyone other than the controlling fae into utter madness or instant death.

Sarah clenched her eyes shut and gripped hold of the pendant praying that Jareth would be ok repeating the prayer over and over again.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The field outside the northern wall of the Labyrinth was littered with the bodies of the dead. The stench that hung in the air was putrid as the bodies decomposed before they could be buried. As many casualties as possible were transported back to the castle by Jareth's magic and that of a few other fae. It seemed no sooner had they been sent than they had returned, sometimes not really fully recovered but the opposing army had greater numbers.

Jareth surveyed the horrific scene in front of him. This was his second time at war and it was no better than the first. So many innocent lives destroyed by the greed of others. He thought of Sarah, how he had wanted her to still be safe in her world, yet she was here in his. It was over two years since he had last seen her, he knew she was helping with the wounded along with her friend. He would die protecting the Labyrinths power and his people.

The signal came from the high king just before the next attack. Jareth felt the familiar call of the higher magic in his mind. He quickly informed those necessary and they created a circle around him, all others he sent behind the northern wall and into the Labyrinth.

The bell was heard and the sky darkened to black. Nothing could be seen and the air seemed to freeze. The Army of lost souls appeared quickly their hollow screams and screeches filling the air combined with that of the opposing army who were now under attack. Jareth could feel the force feeding from him, he felt the Labyrinth pour her magic into him strengthening the bond. As the closest one to the battle Jareth was being used as a channel for the rest of the High council to feed the army. His body pulsed with pure power as the army tore out the souls of the unseeile opposite them.

Within an hour the whole thing was over. Those that had not fled in fear lay dead on the battle ground their faces contorted in immense horror and pain. It was over, those that had escaped would be hunted and brought to justice by the court. Using such power left them weak.

The circle around Jareth dispersed and went to regroup with those within the Labyrinth. An exhausted Jareth gazed one last time at the horror of the battlefield and turned to join his men. As he walked towards the Labyrinth he heard it call out to him but it was too late, an immense pain shot through his back on both sides and he crumpled to the floor. Lucian stood over his brother wiping the blood form the two iron daggers he held in his hand.

"I will have it all Jareth, the Labyrinth, the Kingdom and the power. It will fall to me just as you have".

As he spoke the sky erupted in a savage storm, lightning flashed, thunder roared and the rain fell heavily. General Rex rushed to the side of his fallen King just as Lucian disappeared. The labyrinth shook violently and the air was filled with the howls of the goblin Kingdom as their King passed.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ

Silence fell upon the castle and the goblin city before a loud cheer was heard from those within at the news the war was over. Sarah hugged Susan and then Carlton before joining some of the others within the room. As fast as the celebration started it ceased

lightening illuminated the room and the castle vibrated with the clap of thunder. Sarah let out a load scream and sank to the floor as the pendant slipped from her neck. She picked it up and the tears fell. All around her the goblins began to howl. The grief stricken face of Carlton pulled Susan closer to him.

Sarah sat frozen on the floor, no he couldn't be gone not now when it was all finally over. Susan left Carltons embrace and wrapped her friend in her arms while she sobbed uncontrollably. How cruel life was she had waited all this time for this one man only to have him taken from her. Sarah felt a small clawed hand touch hers and looked to see the small goblin she had seen numerous times in her apartment. He lent forward and from under his top produced a cream envelope with the Goblin King seal.

"I has orders to gives you this if his Majesty can't" Snatch said with a sniff

Sarah took the envelope from his outstretched hand before rising and slowly walking from the room. She wandered along the castle corridors with no idea where she was going. Finally, stopping outside a large oak door engraved with goblins and the sigma of the Goblin King, Sarah pushed the door open gently and walked into the room. Though empty of his presence for some time the familiar scent of spice, earth and magic that was Jareth filled her senses. The room she found herself in was his private bed chamber. This was a place she had never been but she knew it was his.

Sarah walked over to the large bed placing the pendant and envelope beside her she picked up one of the pillows holding it close to her chest as the tears ran down her cheeks. Even after two years she could still smell him on the bedding.

"It's not fair" she cried.

Finally, the tears slowed and Sarah picked the envelope up. She slid her finger under the seal breaking it open and unfolded the letter.

My dearest darling Sarah

If you hold this letter in your hand, then I am truly sorry for it means that I am no longer with you.

Never doubt my love for you Sarah for you are all my world. It has been so hard these past years knowing that you are so close yet not being able to see you or hold you. It seems every time you are just within my reach fate tears you away.

There is a choice you must make my precious, one I cannot make for you now but I know you will choose wisely.

As I have fallen in battle my Kingdom has no monarch to rule and I have no heir. As you are the champion of the labyrinth she has already chosen you as queen. This along with my proposal entitles you to rule in my stead. I am aware of your care of my subjects as Carlton has told me and I know you will rule well my Queen.

The Labyrinth will gift you with magic infect I am sure it already has you just need to find it within you and release it.

If the war is over you can return to your world and forget the underground, live a normal human life. If that is your choice Sarah, then so be it.

No precious it is not fair but that is the way it is and will always be.

I will wait within the stars for you and live within your dreams.

With eternal love

Jareth

 **A/N Please do not kill me for this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun please enjoy the story**

It was many hours later that Susan found Sarah curled up on Jareth's bed with the letter and pendant clutched tightly in her hand staring blankly into space. She helped her up from the bed and lead her to their room. Susan asked the healer to give Sarah a slight sedative, leaving her to sleep she made her way to the infirmary where General Rex had brought Jareth's body. It seemed even in death Jareth's presence dominated the room. Susan walked over to the lifeless form of the King and clutched Carltons hand tightly in her own.

"Sarah is distraught I have had to sedate her for a short time"

Carlton nodded his understanding and all was silent for quite some time. Carlton spoke briefly with the healers then they both left and headed back to Sarah. They walked in silence through the empty corridors of the castle. Susan was puzzled by something and her question began to bother her. She turned to Carlton once they were alone.

"How can he die I thought he was immortal"

"He is but they do die eventually or the fae can be killed by iron. The daggers used where iron Susan nothing can be done"

Susan lowered her tear filled eyes processing the information through her doctor's mind. Suddenly she stopped walking causing Carlton to stop also.

"Back up mister, nothing can be done. So he isn't already dead"

"Technically not yet but his body is almost completely shut down death is certain"

Susan glared at him through narrowed eyes, her voice rising in volume.

"No, death is not bloody certain. You can't just leave him to die"

"Susan there is nothing to be done, it will not be long and Jareth will fully pass to the other realm and his magic will return to the Labyrinth" Carlton said

"You declare a person dead before they are, Idiots" Susan shouted "All this magic, all these healers, all that power, well you may have given up but I won't"

Susan ran from the corridor leaving a rather startled and confused Carlton in her wake. She rushed to the rooms she shared with Sarah waking her quite brutally from her sedated state. Sarah opened her eyes groggily. Susan quickly rummage around looking for the bag she had used when in Sarahs apartment thanking god she still had it when Jareth had pulled them to the underground. Once found she opened it breathing a sigh of relief that what she wanted was in there. Sarah starred at her in wonder what the hell was her friend doing. Susan stood quickly and grabbed Sarahs hand

"Sarah I need your help with an IV"

Sarah let Susan pull her along the castle corridors back to the infirmary. As soon as they entered her eyes fell upon the form of Jareth. Sarah began to pull away from Susan's grip, she couldn't bear to see him. Susan tightened her hold and spun her to face her

"This is no time to freak out Williams, if we don't move fast you will lose him"

Sarah starred at her friend, she had lost her mind.

"Sarah he isn't dead, well not yet. It's the iron" Susan said

"I don't understand"

"It seems that they believe it a sure thing as it was an iron weapon that was used." Susan paused

"Sarah iron poisoning we have a cure for. I know he is not really human but is it not worth a try. If he is going to die anyway they can't say I killed him"

Suddenly Sarah was filled with hope. Susan flung the IV at her and some other packets before retrieving the deferoxamine from her bag. God she would so be hauled up before the medical council if they knew she had all this still in her possession.

She quickly set to work as the healers gathered tried to offer some assistance. Susan instructed them to clean the wounds on jareth's back, after that she checked to make sure there were no fragments of iron left behind. She was as satisfied as she could be that they were clear wounds. Finally, the whole thing was in place and now they had to wait.

Sarah took Jareth hand in hers holding it tightly, it felt cold against her warm skin. Come on Jareth, she silently prayed fight it, don't leave me.

Susan stayed in the infirmary and monitored the iv it needed to run for the next twenty-four hours. It amazed her that with all this power they had yet to develop a cure for iron poisoning especially when they were so at risk of death.

Carlton stood at the side of Sarah, while he was thankful for Susan's skill he had very little hope that all this would work but at least it gave Sarah time to say goodbye. He placed a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention, he had known about the letter Jareth had left her and he needed to know if she would rule as Queen. He had hoped to wait a little longer but the high King was pressing for an answer.

"My Lady, I know of the offer his majesty placed before you although I wish we could wait time does not permit it"

"How can I be Queen, I am just Sarah Williams. I don't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom"

"You are the Labyrinth champion and you have been carrying out the duty of Queen for over two years in an unofficial status"

Sarah turned back to Jareth's still form she leant forward and placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered softly by his ear.

"Well as you granted my wishes, I will grant yours"

She turned her attention back to Carlton and nodded her head in acceptance of her new position.

Sarah stayed in the infirmary but as the hours passed there seemed to be no improvement at all. Finally, exhausted Sarah rose from his side and placed a kiss on his lips.

"you finally get what you have wanted all along and you don't even get to share the moment. I am your Queen, staying in the underground even sleeping in your bed. Bloody typical". She kissed him once more

"Goodnight my King"

Susan watched as Sarah left the room her face wet with silent tears. She had so hoped this would succeed but even she was now having to face the truth. Susan went to Jareth's side to carry out the final checks on his lifeless form and remove the now empty IV bag. As she picked up his hand to check his pulse she spoke.

"I always said if you hurt her I would kick your glittery arse seems I won't get that chance" Susan said

As she turned to leave she felt a hand tighten around her wrist and a low voice whisper

"you know threatening a King is an offense "

Susan quickly turned back around to find Jareth s eyes staring back at her and that signature smirk upon his lips.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sarah stood on the balcony that lead from the Kings bedroom. The orange glow from the early morning sun crept through the twists and turns of the Labyrinth below. She watched as it chased the shadows away. Here was the one place she felt at peace, she could fully appreciate the beauty of the land before her. This magical place filled with mystery and adventure was now her new home. She let out a sigh as she focused on the horizon. This was her new life with new friends yet she still held that fear of old.

Her mind played out the memories of her first visit to the underground. She remembered the tingle that ran through her whenever Jareth had been near, at the time she had been too young to understand what those feelings where. She thought fondly of the dance they had shared in the ballroom, how she wished he was here to dance with now.

Sarah heard the door open behind her but did not bother to turn. Carlton had already told her he would be sending breakfast to her. She heard the tray being placed on the table and uttered her thanks.

Jareth gazed at the image of Sarah silhouetted against the balcony. He placed the tray he had taken from the rather startled maid upon the table. He gracefully moved towards the unmoving form of Sarah. As he got closer he realised she was speaking although in whispers

"Queen, me what the hell was I thinking agreeing to this and how do I control such a thing as the Labyrinth"

Sarah froze as she felt the warm breath against her ear and that voice she thought she would never hear again

"It's a piece of cake" Jareth whispered

She spun round and let out a gasp before throwing herself against Jareth's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him stroking his hand through her hair.

"I thought I had lost you, I thought you were gone"

"ssshhhhh" he soothed

Finally, Sarah pushed herself out of his embrace and looked up at him. Her emerald eyes wet with tears locked on his mismatched ones.

"You are real; I'm not dreaming"

Jareth placed his hand on the side of her face before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back towards him. He did not say a word just bent his head down and captured her lips with his. As the kiss deepened he felt Sarah relax into him all the stress and worry leaving her body. Finally, he pulled away

"Was that real enough" he smiled

"I am not sure" Sarah smiled "maybe you should do it again just to be sure"

 **A/N Come now did you really think I would kill of our lovely monarch tsk tsk. I do value my life after all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Hope you enjoy the story. There are some really great ones on this site**

Jareth held Sarah close to him unwilling to release her from his embraces. He had spent to long apart from her and had lost all hope of ever holding her again. If it hadn't been for Susan this moment would not be possible. Who would have thought that a mere mortal girl was going to cause such an effect on a King and the underground?

They had been like this for hours just holding each other and gazing out at the view in front of them. The sky had started to lose its orange glow and turn to a darker blue with the onset of a light breeze The first evening stars were just starting to shine through.

Jareth kissed the top of Sarahs head and she turned her face up towards him.

"I could stay like this for ever" she said

"Yes, most definitely precious, not long at all" he smirked

A knock on the door interrupted them and Jareth voice told them to enter. Susan walked nervously into the room followed by Carlton.

"you wanted to see me your majesty" Susan said with a little nervousness

Jareth released Sarah and walked over to Susan. She watched him approach. He was quite the figure this Goblin King you could feel the power pouring off him.

"I owe you some thanks it seems, without you I would not be here enjoying this moment." Jareth paused "Your intervention has had quite a rippling effect and as such it is deemed that the little potion you used should be kept a secret. We wouldn't want every fae thinking they were indestructible now would we"

Susan nodded, Carlton had already said that news of Jareth's recovery had spread but no one knew how he had survived the poisoning from the iron. This sent great fear into their enemies.

"As a thank you I have brought you a gift" Jareth summoned a crystal

Susan starred at it. Sarah let out a small gasp, even know seeing him do this gave her an uneasy feeling. Jareth simply smirked tossing the crystal back and forth. He then held it out to Susan.

"Do you want it"

Jareth heard Sarah choking behind him and his smirk grew into an even larger smile. He waited with his arm outstretched. Susan's eyes were locked on the crystal. Jareth threw it to her and she instinctively caught it. As it touched her fingers it exploded in a burst of glitter. The glitter covered both Susan's hands and she felt a warmth spread up her wrist.

"I hereby claim you as a resident of the labyrinth and place you under the protection of the Goblin King. Lady Susan do you accept"

Susan gazed at her wrist which was giving off a strange golden glow

"Yes I accept" she whispered

The glow faded and she noticed an owl on her wrist above the labyrinth, it looked like some sort of tattoo that seemed to shine. Susan just starred it completely speechless. Carlton came and put his arms around her waist smiling at her

"That must be a first" Sarah stated "Susan lost for words"

They let out a laugh

"But I haven't finished "Jareth stated turning to Sarah. He began to walk towards her his face void of humour, Sarah nervously stepped back before realising what she was doing. Jareth saw her and hide the amusement he felt. He lent forward resting his arm above Sarahs head.

"Your turn" he said

Jareth produced another crystal and danced it before Sarah.

"Look Sarah Look what I'm offering you, your dreams"

Sarah starred in horror at the crystal that feeling she had had so many years previously washing over her. She hatted these damn crystals.

"Sarah" Jareth's voice broke her out of the trance she was in "Do you want it"

Sarah looked him straight in the eye. She wasn't playing this game

"That depends" she stated "what exactly is in them"

Jareth smirked reappeared

"Clever girl, you have learnt to ask the right questions"

"Had rather a good teacher" Sarah replied

"Well, thank you" Jareth said "So do you wish to stay and be Queen Sarah. I can promise it won't be boring"

"I can well believe that" Sarah said

She glanced at the crystal still held in jareth's hand she could feel all their eyes watching her and waiting for a response. She moved out from under Jareth's arm and walked to his side before leaning and whispering in his ear

"My will is as strong as yours and our Kingdom is as great"

Jareth turned his head sharply "OUR kingdom, is that a yes"

Sarah kissed him "What do you think of course it's a yes"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hello to everyone who has reviewed this story. This is just a short note as I have been asked if I will continue this. The answer is yes I am going to continue but was going to do sequel or would you prefer I just carry it on as a complete thing.

I have a couple of other stories that I am going back to first though.

Lovelyamberlight you are so right Lucian is definitely not finished yet

Thank you for your support


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I do not own Labyrinth just the OC in my story. I write for fun.

Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and sent pm asking for this to continue. I hope you like it. You have all been so supportive. Please feel free to add more reviews.

A Letter to You Continued

Jareth stood in the large balcony window of his study gazing out into the gardens below. It was a beautiful day, the warm breeze gently brushed over him and he watched as the Labyrinth shifted in the distance. The fact that Lucian had not yet been found bothered him greatly. He had sensed his brother's presence more than once while inspecting the Labyrinth, there were so many tunnels underneath the structure he could be hiding anywhere. He knew that Lucian would not have passed up the opportunity to get into the Labyrinth while he lay dying. Jareth had decided not to voice his concerns to anyone especially Sarah, it would do no good to have her worrying. He had decided the best thing was to move her out of harm's way something that was not going to come easily.

He heard the sound of a women groan behind him as he turned to look at Susan with her head in her hands. Sarah's friend had proved to be a god send and was now a subject of his Kingdom. It would serve well to have her here especially for Sarah. Now he was calling on her to do a task he did not relish doing himself.

"I can't believe you are asking me to do this" she sighed "She won't like it"

Carlton briefly raised his eyes from the papers he was working on to give Susan a small grin before continuing on. Jareth walked towards her.

"Consider it an order from your King if that makes it any better"

"Are you fucking joking, she is my friend and you want me to lie to here. A lie she will see right through might I add"

"Language Susan, I just feel she might react better if you speak to her"

"You mean you know she will go nuts" Susan lent back in the chair and crossed her arms "coward"

Jareth came really close to Susan a look of anger starting to show on his face. While he liked the girl her language and attitude was just as annoying as Sarah's. He bent over her resting his hands on the chair arms.

"You forget yourself women" he hissed dangerously "You are talking to your King

Susan flinched she had forgotten just how intimidating Jareth could be when he was annoyed. She could see Carlton stood by his desk ready to jump to her defence, which was pointless but the thought was nice.

"Sorry"

Jareth straightened back up and flinched slightly which was noticed instantly by Susan

"Is that still sore" Susan asked with concern

"It is fine" Jareth waved her off

"Obviously not, take your top of let me look"

"Susan, control yourself I only have eyes for Sarah and your intended is stood just there" Jareth teased

Susan rolled her eyes the way he shifted from one emotion to another made her head spin.

"You're not my type, pants to tight and far too much glitter. Now let me see the wound"

Jareth removed his shirt with some reluctance. Susan gasped as she saw the nasty enflamed skin on Jareth's back.

"Jareth this is extremely infected; it must be agony. Why did you not say anything before"?

"My magic is working on the pain; it will heal"

"Not like that it won't, you need to go to the infirmary that needs some serious attention"

"I will go later"

Susan glared at him knowing full well he would not. She decided a firmer approach was in order

"Get it seen to or I will tell Sarah"

"Fine" Jareth spat and vanished

Carlton came around his desk and embraced Susan who was now shaking a little

"Why does he make me feel like a child in front of their parent's every time I challenge him"

"He is King Susan you will get used to it. You have to remember that even though his majesty is your friends, what do you call it, boyfriend. He is still your King and there will be situations like this were friendship does not count."

"Sarah is going to flip; I can't believe I have to tell her"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah was sat on the lawn in the royal gardens. This she had decided was her favourite place in the whole castle. The gardens were beautiful and the scent of the flowers floated on the breeze. Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo all sat with her enjoying a light picnic lunch. She had asked Jareth if she could see them to break the news that she had officially agreed to be Queen before they announced it to anyone else. They already knew she had agreed to the formal request of the high King when they thought Jareth had died but now she was telling them she was staying to rule by his side as his wife.

"You is mad little lady but if ya really love him then what can we say"

"Thank you Hoggle"

Ludo gave her a big hug and Sir Didymus bowed low

"It will be our honour to serve you as Queen my lady"

Sarah smiled at her three friends she had been so nervous about telling them. She knew there was very little love between Hoggle and Jareth mainly due to Jareth constantly teasing him and getting his name wrong on purpose. But these three were extremely special to her, without their hep she doubted she would have reached the castle at all.

Susan came and plopped down heavily beside her letting out a rather loud sigh. She lay back on the grass and starred up at the midday sky. Sarah gazed down at her friend. Susan seemed to have taken to life underground so very easily and her love for Carlton was clearly obvious. As she studied her she notices the frown forming across her forehead.

"Ok out with it" Sarah said

"out with what "Susan replied

"Come off it Susan I have known you too long. Something is bothering you, you always get the lines across your head and sigh just before delivering some news or statement"

"Ok busted" Susan sat up and looked at Sarah "Promise not to kill the messenger"

"Depends on the message"

"Jareth wants me to take you back aboveground for a while. He wanted me to make it out like I needed you to help me gather stuff from the apartment and visit family. I thought I would save the time because I know damn well you wouldn't believe that rubbish for a second."

"Why does he want me above ground he couldn't wait for me to come here. What's with the sudden change of heart" Sarah asked

"No idea but say yes Sarah. Infact it isn't that bad an idea. There are probably a thousand letters sat on my doormat and the flat will probably have been taken over by mould monsters and the dust bunny"

Sarah let out a small laugh. Her friend was probably right as a doctor Susan's methods of cleaning her own living space where rather lapse. Sarah had mentioned it once and Susan had stated that exposure to some germs was a good thing to build her immune system plus she did enough cleaning at work.

Sarah wondered why Jareth had got Susan to tell her, he knew she would love to visit Toby. No Jareth wasn't telling the whole truth here. Why now, he had seemed happy to have here around especially now the war was over and they got time together. He wanted her as Queen. She looked over to Susan and saw her nervously twisting the grass.

"Right tell me the truth now instead of the nice flannel"

Susan starred at her trying to look innocent

"What"

"Quite clever a bit of reverse phycology. Susan why is he after me leaving"

"Fine he thinks you're at risk because his crazy brother is still out there and as a mere mortal, His words not mine, with no magic and being a woman" Susan flinched because she knew even without looking that Sarahs temper would be starting to rise "it is unlikely you could defend yourself and he has a kingdom to look after and can't be available to babysit you twenty-six hours a day. That is the abbreviated version by the way".

Susan turned to see Sarah already across the lawn and heading into the castle. She turned to Hoggle and the others

"I did warn him she would be pissed"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jareth saw Sarah abruptly rise from the lawn as he watched from his study window. Even from this distance he could tell from the way she stormed across the lawn she was not happy and was probably on her way to find him. Maybe he should have told her himself initially because all he had done was delay the inevitable

He turned to Carlton who was busy working on the latest treaty between the elves. He really did not want an audience when she got here.

"Carlton I believe it would be advisable to vacate as there seems to be an angry storm heading this way"

Carlton rose from his desk and bowed before leaving the room. After hearing the conversation Jareth had earlier with Susan he knew this storm would be called Sarah.

Sarah moved through the castle with speed as she reached the study she slowed two young maids bowed to her as they passed before walking away giggling.

"Come in Sarah" jareth's voice sound from the other side of the door as it opened.

It still shocked her how he knew who was on the other side of the door. Sarah walked in with her arms across her chest. Jareth lent against his desk watching her approach. Her cheeks were burning red and her eyes sparkling like jewels. She certainly was desirable when angry something he would have to remember for later.

"/Hello precious, you look ravishing"

"Don't precious me Jareth a mere mortal am I" Sarah stormed across the floor towards him rising her voice "Just a woman. I tell you Jareth you under estimate me. Have you forgotten this mortal beat you at the age of fifteen? What makes you think I can't defend myself now? I will not go hide away somewhere. For god's sake I have manage to look after myself during your war just fine. I didn't see you babysitting me then"

Jareth let out an exasperated sigh

"Yes Sarah I am quite aware of your determination. The main problem here is that the High King will inform the whole court that You are to be queen which makes you an easy target as you have no magic to defend yourself. It will be safer just for now if you are above ground while I locate my brother. Don't defy me on this Sarah. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you"

Lucians words echoed through Jareth's head as he looked at Sarah.

" _I will have it all Jareth, the Labyrinth, the kingdom and the power"_

At present he knew nothing of Sarah and Jareth wanted to keep it that way. He knew Lucian would go straight for her especially once the announcement was made telling everyone that the champion of the labyrinth was going to be queen. Sarah's defeat of the Labyrinth gave her access to the power Lucian was so desperate for. He knew that his brother would not make another attempt on him when there was another way which was so much easier.

"Fine" Sarah said but I am only going because I actually want to see Toby, stop treating me like a child and in future just ask"

Jareth was almost tempted to tell her to stop acting like one but resisted instead he wrapped her in his arms placing a gentle kiss on her lips. That had not been as bad a reaction as he had expected.

"I will send you above ground after dinner as I believe Carlton and your friend are currently saying their goodbyes. What a pity we cannot say ours in such a fashion"

"Is that all you ever think about" Sarah rolled her eyes

"Yes we just had a row and make up sex is supposed to be the best"

"Not my fault you have a stupid rule about not sleeping with me until I am Queen"

Sarah left him standing in his study and made her way back down the halls to the room she shared with Susan as she approached a turn she heard the voices of the two female maids she had encountered earlier along with a man's voice she did not recognise.

"Really ladies how naive can you be"

"We are not naive Rex, he is in love you can see it"

"That is not love but lust. Do you forget how clever our king is? Do you seriously think he would put a human on the throne here knowing that eventually they would be High Queen"? The council would never allow it anyway.

"Well yes I kind of thought that"

Sarah heard the load throaty laugh from the man

"His majesty is using the girl, he needs an heir and human women are extremely fertile. He will impregnate the girl spinning her tales of love and power. She is just a plaything for his current entertainment It is already said at curt he favours the princess Crystalia"

"Well yes I have heard that and he does dance with her more than any other at the balls"

"I tell you two he will get his heir and be rid of the mortal in less than thirty years by which time he would hope his fae wife will bear her own heir either way he will be covered"

"But that is rather cruel don't you think I like that lady Sarah"

"It's revenge for her triumph over the labyrinth and her little mortal mind thinks its love. Fae do not love. You watch he will be sending her away as often as he can"

"You speak sense I guess" one of the girls replied "although I don't fancy bowing to the Princess she is rather a nasty one I am told"

"Better than grovelling to a mortal wench"

Sarah waited silently in the shadows until the voice faded into the distance before continuing to her room. The words stung her and tears fell silently down her cheeks. Was that really why he wanted her here, it made some sense. He seemed passionate enough when with her but never tried to go any further. Was his excuse that she had to be queen first just stalling. They were right she would be dead in what would seem to Jareth like a mere blink. Had she really got this so wrong. He himself had referred to her as a mere mortal.

As Sarah entered the room Susan stood quickly from the bed rushing over embracing her friend

"Sarah what is it what did he say are you ok"

"We are going home now "Sarah stated

"Ok" Susan said "I thought you didn't want to go"

"I changed my mind"

"Sarah what is wrong why are you so upset, talk to me"

"Later I just want to get out of here"

As Susan gathered a few things together including her doctors bag which was invaluable of late Sarah sat and wrote a short letter. She opened the draw and retrieved the pendant, she had planned to get Jareth to place it back around her neck. She gently placed it on top of the vanity next to her letter.

"Are you ready" She asked Susan

"Yep sure are we not waiting for Jareth"

"No, we are going home a different way this time that is if a friend will help"

Susan followed Sarah down the corridors of the castle during the two years they had learned how to navigate their way around. Instead of going through he main doors Sarah guided them down towards the kitchen and servants entrance. Susan was slightly surprised; she knew Sarah would be mad at being sent above ground but there was more to this.

"Sarah why are we sneaking out what's going on"

"I will tell you when we get to my place"

As they walked through the kitchen a few servants turned but no one said anything. As they got close to the door Susan spotted a crate of wine. She retrieved two bottles placing them in her bag. I have a feeling we will need these she thought.

Finally, after twenty minutes of walking they were outside Hoggle's house. Sarah gently knocked on the door. There was silence, she knocked again a little louder and heard the grumbles from inside.

"Ok, no need to make all that noise"

Hoggle opened the door and was truly surprised to see Sarah and her friend stood there.

"Hoggle I am sorry but I didn't know who else to ask. I think I made a mistake"

Hoggle ushered the two girls in quickly glancing around outside to make sure no one was watching

"What ya on about"

"I need your help getting home and now"

"Won't Jareth sends ya, I mean now yas so friendly and all"

"Please Hoggle no questions can you do it"

"Yah you just step through the mirror; all portals are open again" Hoggle looked at his friend "Sarah are ya alright he not hurt ya or anything"

"Hoggle I will be fine promise"

She kissed him gentle on the head before grabbing hold of a baffled Susan's hand and dragging her through the mirror


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n I DO NOT OWN Labyrinth ect ect. I just write for fun**

Jareth was pacing the large dining hall waiting for Sarah and Susan to arrive. The other guest including Carlton were already seated and they were now over half an hour late. Jareth was annoyed, he expected punctuality and it was extremely rude to be kept waiting. Jareth decided he would go and fetch the two himself and without a word vanished from the room. He appeared outside the room the girls shared and knocked waiting for a response. He knocked again only to be met with more silence. Finally losing his patience he opened the door and entered the room finding it empty. Maybe they had already made their way he thought. Just as he conjured a crystal to check his eyes fell on the vanity spotting the letter immediately.

The crystal disappeared as he walked to the vanity. As he looked down his heart fell as he saw the pendant lying on top. He picked up the letter and tore it open

 _My dear Jareth_

 _I am sorry but this will never work. I thought I could live here, I thought we could be happy and that your people would accept me but I am wrong. It seems I have had my head in the clouds, lost in the fairy-tale story that is the underground._

 _You will have to find yourself another plaything as I refuse to be used in such a way. Don't worry there is a whole world full of available young mortal girls who would be more than willing to warm your bed and produce your heirs, I am not one of those._

 _It seems my idea of love is so much different from yours._

 _As you wished I have returned home, don't follow me._

 _Goodbye_

 _Sarah_

Jareth starred at the letter in his hand totally confused. What had happened she had been fine when she left his study about going home for a while. Where had all this come from, what made her think she was just a plaything _. He screwed the letter up and flung it across the room. Not follow her, no he was not letting her run away like this not without explaining herself. He flicked his wrist and vanished from the castle._

 _JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ_

Susan sat on Sarah's living room floor listening to her retell the conversation she had overheard in the corridor of the castle.

"You believe all that. Did you ask him" Susan began to pour the wine?

"No, he would just deny it you know how good he is with words. Why else would he want me? You have seen the women that come to those balls they are immaculate their figures perfectly hourglass. He just wants an heir and a short marriage"

"Sounds a bit harsh even for Jareth. Sarah I am sure you have got this wrong" Susan passed her the glass

"Really, how often does Carlton tell you he loves you. How often has he introduced you to his friends and family? Does he refer to you as a mere mortal"?

"Ok so jareth doesn't go around declaring his undying love for you to all and sundry It doesn't mean it isn't true"

Sarah brought the glass of wine to her lips and took a small sip

"Where did you get this and why does it taste like peaches"

"I swiped it from the castle he has a whole crate full and once you get past the smell of peaches it is rather good." Susan said taking another sip

Sarah followed her friend and took another large mouthful of wine. She felt an instant warmth spread through her body. Susan was right it was great

The two sat for some time discussing what Sarah was going to do now.

"I think you should have spoken to him" Susan slurred "I know he can be a bit of a fancy pants infect that probably the problem pants are too tight cutting of the flow to his brain. Damaging his sperm count"

Sarah let out a laugh swaying slightly as she reached for the wine bottle to refill her glass

"Yep never understood them really although it means there won't be any hidden surprises in that department. Hey maybe he is gay would explain the no sex thing and the makeup"

They both dissolved into fits of laughter. The wine in Sarah's hand spilling over the rim of the glass.

Jareth appeared in the room amidst a shower of glitter

"O look who's come to join us the mighty fairy Goblin King" Sarah slurred

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sarah are you drunk"

"Nope but am getting there" she replied

Susan was still in hysterics as she listened to Sarah. Jareth was far from amused

"I think he's a bit annoyed" Susan slurred "God stop moving around so much I feel sick as it is"

"How much have you two had"

"Not nearly enough" Sarah replied "Are you gay"

"Excuse me" Jareth asked in surprise

"Gay you know, prefer partners of the same gender" Sarah giggled

"No Sarah I am not gay and I am finding this drunken state of yours less than amusing"

"Well woopy do" she said trying to stand and falling back down

Susan pulled herself from the floor and staggered over to Jareth carrying the bottle of wine. She fell against Jareth and waved the bottle at him.

"Wanna glass your Majesty"

Jareth took the bottle from her hand

"Where did you get this" he asked

"Borrowed it" Susan said and pushed herself away from Jareth rushing in the direction of the bathroom " I think I am going to be sick"

Jareth looked at the bottle in his hand, no wonder they were both so drunk. This was his wine and ten times stronger than anything in the human world. The bottle was already two thirds empty.

He glanced up to see Sarah wobbling towards him falling over the furniture as she went he quickly caught her before she fell into the table.

"It's really good if you don't smell it" Sarah said grabbing for the bottle which jareth moved out of her grasp

"You know your quite sexy, really sexy actually sex on legs, very hot stuff and now I'm not being queen would you care to come to bed"

"Sarah that is enough, I am not talking to you in this state"

"Come on Majesty you know you want to" Sarah began running her hand up Jareth's chest.

He grasped both of her wrist in his hand

"As entertaining as this is Sarah I think it should stop now"

"Yep that's it I'm for entertainment. See Susan told you for entertainment" Sarah shouted

Susan appeared from the bathroom looking extremely pale.

"Enough" Jareth shouted

"Do you have to shout" Susan said clutching her head

Jareth produced two crystals with a flick of his wrist sending one to Susan before placing the other against Sarahs head.

Both girls stood there starring at him slightly confused and completely sober

"Now you are both sober maybe we can have an adult conversation" Jareth stated angrily

Sarah quickly ran past him pushing Susan out of the way she fell into the bathroom before being sick.

Jareth glared at Susan as she walked back into the living room.

"That was incredibly stupid, you could have made yourselves extremely ill. Did it not cross your mind once that there was a reason I never offered you this stuff"?

"No" Susan stated flatly

"You are dismissed for the rest of the evening

"Hey you aren't king here Jareth"

"Wrong, I am your king everywhere" he grabbed Susan s arm showing her the emblem on her wrist" do not push me this evening Susan. Now go home"

Susan quickly grabbed her coat and bag and left Sarahs apartment.

Sarah emerged from the bathroom

"Sit down" Jareth commanded

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Sarah I really don't care what you want right now but you are going to stop running away from me and talk to me even if it takes all night. Now what is all this about. I thought you understood the reason I was sending you away from the castle"

"It has nothing to do with that. More to do with you leading me on. Why say all that about wanting me as queen just be honest you just want to guarantee you have a successor in case you fae wife can't manage it"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"I heard them in the castle discussing your plan. Fill the mortal girls head with tales of love get her pregnant. It won't matter as she will be dead within a short time period then you can take a proper queen".

"Sarah who told you this rubbish. Do you really think so little of my feelings for you that I would do such a thing? Did the letters I sent count for nothing? Yes, I will need an heir of course but that is not why I am with you. For god sake Sarah stop acting like a child it is getting annoying"

"Well compared to you I am a child and you know what Jareth I am glad I left. It won't work. I want affection, I want love real love and a normal relationship. I don't want to feel like someone's possession to be ordered about and told how to feel and how to behave".

"Now you are being ridiculous. Sarah I have told you I love you and I am a King that is who I am"

"Ridiculous and childish. Go away Jareth go find yourself a baby to steal and a nice fae bride and leave me alone. I don't want you in my life take your magic, take your false love and your Labyrinth and stick them where the sun doesn't shine. Now GET OUT"

Jareth walked towards her pinning her against the wall the anger radiating off him.

"Is that really what you want Sarah you want me gone from your life. I asked once if you had the chance again would you still have made that wish" Jareth gently stroked her cheek "If I wanted you as a plaything Sarah I could have you and there would be nothing you could do to stop me. Obviously I have completely misjudged everything as my words mean so little to you compared to those of others so therefore Sarah I am granting your wish". He growled the words at her.

Sarah stared at him with her eyes wide. She loved him she loved him more than she was willing to say yet she was pushing him out of her life. She did want a normal relationship but could he not give her that. She realised how wrong she had got everything.

"I didn't mean it" she stammered

"What's said is said precious"

"Jareth please"

"No Sarah it is too late, you can have what you wished" he bent down and kissed her before vanishing from before her

Sarah slumped to the floor and hugged her knees up to her chest.

"What have I done".

 _JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

The storm that raged above the Labyrinth and goblin city was fierce. Lightening flashed and thunder roared in a steady rhythm sending the frightened inhabitants into their homes for safety. No one knew why but there King was angry very angry and the safest thing for all was to keep out of his way.

Jareth was currently storming around an empty throne room throwing crystals against the wall with rage. Even the most stupid of goblins had ran for cover at seeing the King. He had spent years wanting Sarah in his life the damn girl was exhausting. Well no more Sarah Williams. Jareth summoned Sneak who appeared quickly in the throne room shaking slightly and keeping a safe distance from the angry King. Jareth tossed a letter to him

"Deliver that and return" he snapped

Sneak quickly grabbed the letter and vanished from the room heading for the mirror portal in Hoggle's house. He quickly passed through the portal and placed the letter on the vanity before returning to the castle. Hoggle stood in the shadows and watched him go He looked through the mirror at the sleeping girl on the bed and shook his head.

"O Sarah" he sighed

He had no idea what was written in the letter Sneak had just delivered but he had a feeling it was not something good. He quickly grabbed pen and paper and wrote a small note of his own. Hoggle _moved to the cupboard at the back of his cottage and retrieved a small box. He attached the note to it and slipped it through the mirror. As he pulled his hand back he watched Sarahs image spin and the mirror became just a mirror once more_

 _JJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Hope you enjoy the story and here comes the slight twist.

Sarah felt the sharp ice biting her skin as she woke. As her eyes focused she saw him standing over her running his nails down the side of her face. His dark hollow eyes staring totally void of emotion. A shiver ran through her. She had hoped Jareth would notice something but he hadn't he just believed she was being a childish brat.

"That was quite the performance you gave I'm impressed"

"Get your filthy hands off me" Sarah spat pushing his hand away from her cheek

Lucian s sinister laugh filled the air "Don't worry love humans are not to my taste"

"I did what you asked now give him back"

"Tsk Tsk we are not quite finished yet"

"Give me back my brother"

"Once you have completely broken his heart then I will release the boy"

"Jareth will kill you"

"Jareth is a fool giving his heart to a human he will die from it"

Lucian gripped Sarahs chin his long nails digging into the skin.

"Don't anger me girl. Remember with a simple twist of my hand I can squeeze the breath from that pretty little throat of yours. I will return shortly and you will introduce me to that delightful friend of yours and remember I can hear everything you say"

Lucian then released her and vanished form the room

Sarah sat for a while trying to think how to get out of this. She had been walking back from Jareth's study when he had grabbed her. She had tried to scream for Jareth but he had silenced her with his magic. It was then she saw Toby, curled up in a corner completely terrified and shaking. She had no choice but to do as Lucian asked she could not loose Toby. The only person who could help was Jareth but she couldn't tell him as Lucian was listening all the time. She had tried acting out of character in a vain hope that one of her friends would realise but no one had.

Sarah stood up and walked to her vanity table. The letter was just visible behind a book. For a moment her heart sored thinking that Jareth had known but as she read the words she was filled with dread

 _Sarah Williams_

 _I Jareth King of the Goblins hereby release you from any commitment to myself or the Goblin Kingdom._

Sarah stared at the brief note How could he not see through it. She needed him Toby needed him and yet he believed she could behave like that. As she gazed up she noticed the small box she was sure it was not there when she fell asleep. She picked it up removing the note from above it

 _Sarah_

 _I knows something aint right I knows ya wouldn't run from Jareth ya would fight. There is a crystal in the box for emergencies use it if ya can._

 _Hoggle_

Sarah let out a relieved sigh. Yes, Hoggle thank god She removed the crystal from the box and stared at it. She couldn't say the words Lucian would hear it seemed he was unable to watch her like Jareth did but he could hear her every word.

Sarah grabbed a pen and wrote a few quick words. She tried desperately to remember how Jareth used these things but she had only ever seen him conjure one with images inside

She placed the note on the vanity and then put the crystal on top. She watched in amazement as it absorbed the note before vanishing All she could do now was hope he got it and that he could help.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjssjjs

Hoggle raced to the castle with lightning speed pushing past every goblin that tried to bar his way. He raced into the throne room only stopping when he collided with jareth's boots. Jareth was in a foul mood and having Hoggle crash full into him mad it even worse. He grabbed the dwarf by his collar hauling him fully into the air. He had already bogged half the goblins in the throne room that morning. He brought Hoggle close to his face

"Do you have a death wish Horsemeat"

"Here"

Hoggle pushed the note at him

Jareth released his grip and Hoggle fell down onto the hard floor with an audible thud. Jareth unfolded the note

LUCIAN HAS TOBY

He stared down at Hoggle

"I gave her that crystal you say was for emergencies I knew she was in trouble when has she ever ran from you"

Jareth suddenly realised how right he was Sarah never backed down from him she would always fight. Even during her run she had stood her ground against him. How could he have been so stupid. He had completely missed any signs that something was wrong but how had Lucian managed to get to her. He first needed to find Toby, for now Sarah was safe but Lucian was unstable he would not think twice about harming a child. Jareth searched using his crystal for any sign of the boy. He sent goblins out to search the lower oubliettes and tunnels in case the boy was hidden there it would not be unlike Lucian to hide him right under his nose.

His crystal showed nothing, no doubt Lucian was cloaking him with his magic. Jareth needed something stronger something raw. As he gazed out the window trying to find a solution his eyes fell upon the one thing more powerful than any Fae. He needed the power of the Labyrinth itself. He closed his eyes and focused his mind to search for that link he had not used for many years. He grasped the thread quickly feeling the energy pouring through him. He brought to mind an image of a baby he held so long ago. Each child he held was left with an imprint of his magic once they had been in his kingdom even if returned they remained under his protection. He could feel the labyrinth searching his mind moulding his power around itself. He felt it twist through images as it searched the whole underground for the boy. As the search proceeded Jareth felt his energy starting to fade using this amount of power and control was dangerous. Suddenly he found what he was looking for the face of a small blond haired boy with piercing blue eyes crouched crying in the corner filled his vision he searched around the image to find where he was.

Jareth quickly released himself from the link with the labyrinth gasping he staggered back and sank into his throne to gather his strength.

"Did you find him" Hoggle asked

Jareth glanced over to the dwarf

"I found him he is right under your feet"

Just as jareth had predicted Toby had been hidden right under his nose as he searched the image it had shown him his own dungeon. It seemed he had underestimate Lucians power to be able to enter his own castle without detection by passing all the wards he had in place took some cunning. He need time to think, he would not leave the boy without any sort of guarding spell and he also needed to get to Sarah.

Jareth stood from his throne and conjured a crystal showing him Susan's image. He opened a link so he could speak to her

"Susan I need you to do something for me"

"Jareth what the hell where are you"

"Just listen, Sarah is in danger I am sending you something that you must give to her. Do not mention my name out load she is being monitored"

"Ok, but what is going on"

"Susan just do as I ask there is not time to explain"

Jareth twisted his wrist and watched as Susan grasped the pendant and the note.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah heard the familiar knocking on her door and reluctantly opened it. The last thing she wanted was for Lucian to hurt Susan but she could not ignore her and he knew she was coming. She put on a false smile and welcomed her friend into the apartment. Susan headed straight for the kitchen and started to make coffee as she always did. Sarah followed her and sat at the table

"You look like you could do with a coffee, bad night hun" Susan asked

"You could say that "Sarah replied

Susan passed her the coffee placing the note from Jareth underneath

"Here drink up"

Sarah glanced at the note.

 _Sarah_

 _Do everything he says trust me Toby will be safe_

Sarah glanced up at Susan and simply nodded she screwed up the note and threw it into the bin. Susan moved behind her and placed the pendant around her neck not saying a word. As soon as it was fastened and touched Sarahs skin it faded from view. They sat in silence for a moment drinking their coffee. Suddenly the air in the room became cold and Sarah knew without turning that Lucian was there. She felt his hands on her shoulders and his nails bite into her flesh. Susan stared at him

"Who the hell are you"

"That's unimportant what is important is that little trick you used to save my brother's life"

"Ironic really because now you can help end it"

Susan looked at Sarah then back at the weird guy behind her she leant back in her chair and crossed her arms

"Really and what's in it for me" Susan asked

Sarah starred at her in complete shock

"my my quite daring aint you "Lucian spat

"Well if you don't ask and all that, fancy a drink" Susan pulled the bottle of wine she still had from the previous night out of her bag.

She turned round and took two glasses from the sink. Lucian watched her through narrowed eyes as she poured both drinks out. She placed one near him and took a sip from the other herself.

"I would offer Sarah one but she can't handle her drink"

Lucian removed his hands from Sarahs shoulder and raised the glass up as he brought it to his lips he watched Susan. He then grabbed Sarah by the hair pulling her head back and ramming the glass against her

"Drink it"

"Anyone would think you didn't trust me" Susan said

Sarah took the glass and began to drink the wine

"I seriously hate peaches" she said

After a few sips she placed the glass down on the table

"See both still alive" she smiled over at Lucian while topping the glass back up

He took the now full glass and downed its contents in one go.

"As pleasant as this is we have business. You are going to give me the cure you used and you he pulled at Sarah once more are going to call for my dear darling brother"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun**

Jareth waited in his throne room for the sign that Lucian had arrived in Sarah's apartment. As soon as he touched her the pendant had sent a warning to Jareth. He needed to act fast if he was to get to the boy. Jareth summoned sneak to his side bending down and whispering in his ear, the little goblin nodded and scuttled away only moments later to reappear with two others. Fumble and Catz stood before their King looking rather nervous, Catz tightly gripping a rather annoyed chicken. Behind them a few other goblins appeared.

"Right you lot how do you fancy a little game of chase".

Fumble and Catz nodded eagerly they loved the Kings games and the goblins behind glanced at each other before squealing excitedly

Jareth knelt down before them and produced a crystal showing the image of the dungeons below. He pointed to the far corner where Lucians hound paced back and forth.

"see the nice doggy Jareth smirked go get him".

The air suddenly became heavy and a load popping sound was heard as the gathered goblins all vanished. Within seconds an earth shattering howl was heard from the dungeons below echoing around the stone walls of the castle. Jareth twisted his wrist and appeared in the dungeon just in time to see the hound running down the corridor with Catz attached by his teeth to its tail and the others giving chase.

Jareth summoned a crystal and held it out in front of him he twisted it a few times before throwing it into the dungeon before him. There was a load crack and light and flame burst forward before a shower of ice descended. With one wave of his hand it all disappeared. Jareth smirked it seemed his brother was still using the same protection spell he had when they were kids. All though slightly more tuned it was still weak.

As he paced into the cell he could see Toby crying in the corner his arms wrapped around his small body and eyes tightly closed. Jareth looked around him. This was to easy, especially for Lucian. He closed his eyes and opened his mind pulling the power he possessed into the room. Immediately he found the intense dark magic wrapped over Toby's form. It wasn't the dungeon and the hound that had Toby so frightened it was the nightmare Lucian had locked him in. Jareth cursed loudly if he didn't get to the boy soon his mind would be damaged forever.

The only way to remove him would be to replace him with another subject but he needed someone who was not human or goblin. Human minds were too weak to fight the nightmare for a long period and goblins, well most were to stupid. It had to be someone in human form, a like for like swap. Suddenly a smile spread across his lips as he clicked his fingers to summon his subject.

"Hoggle my dear fellow just the man I need"

"Majesty"

Hoggle shifted uneasily taking a few steps back away from Jareth

"Ever fancied being a human boy Hoggle"

The fact that jareth was getting his name right filled Hoggle with a great fear.

"What I want to be one ov them for I happy as am" Hoggle replied stepping further away

"What a pity" Jareth purred before producing a crystal with lightning speed and throwing it at Hoggle. It shattered against him changing his dwarf form into an identical replica of Toby.

"What an improvement "Jareth chuckled

Jareth clicked his fingers and uttered a few words and the two forms swapped places instantly. Jareth scooped the limp form of Toby into his arms

"I will be back for you Hoggle" he said then vanished.

As he appeared in the throne room Jareth lay Toby down on top of the pillows in the pit. He placed his hand upon the boy's head and started to recite something in whispers. As his hand began to glow the boy became still and the whimpers subsided. Jareth removed his hand and quickly stood turning to the goblins in the room

"Guard him, do not harm him is that clear" He shouted

The goblins nodded their understanding.

Jareth called Sneak to his side once more. He flicked his wrist and they both vanished

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

Susan and Sarah starred at each other as Lucian walked around them both. The air in the room was cold, the feeling of ice cut into their skin. The sky outside had turned grey with menacing thunder clouds and a heavy rain had begun to fall.

Susan lent forward and refiled her glass before refiling the other one Lucian had used. She took delicate sips savouring the taste of each mouthful of wine. Sarah shot her a questionable look.

Sarah starred at Lucian as he circled them she could see beads of sweat forming on his head even though the room was freezing cold He gripped hold of Sarah forcibly dragging her from the chair to her feet

"Call Him"

"No need brothers I'm already here" Jareth's voice cut through the air

Lucian spun round throwing Sarah into the far wall with force as he did.

"Dear brother how nice of you to join us"

Jareth crossed his arms and shot him an angry stare

"Let them go "

"I don't think you're in any position to order me about brother. I must say I was rather surprised to hear you survived my little attack. Then I was even more surprised to find that I didn't need you at all but her. Did you really think giving a human the key to the Labyrinths power was a good idea"?

"I gave her nothing" Jareth spat "Anything she has she stole"

Jareth avoided Sarah's eyes as she looked up at him from the floor, his tone was so cold and detached. she watched as Lucian retrieved the wine glass from the table, raising it in a toast to Jareth before he drank the whole contents

"Really, then you won't mind if I take it from her. I mean really Jareth a human".

Sarah felt something pull on her leg and she glanced down to see a little goblin smiling at her. Just as he reached his hand out to her Lucian grabbed it forcing his sword against its throat

As Jareth raised his hand Lucian twisted and pointed his finger. Freezing Jareth in place

"Now brother that wasn't very nice trying to steal her with one of the little rats. How you put up with these disgusting things I will never know"

"They are goblins it's the goblin city I'm King of the goblins" Jareth replied "what did you expect as subjects

Lucian let out a vicious throaty laugh.

"They are the first things I am getting rid of. Starting with this one"

Lucian raised his sword back ready to drive it into the small goblin. Sarah jumped from the floor placing herself between sneak and the sword

"No Sarah" jareth called

"Aww isn't this nice she is worried about your little runt" Lucian moved towards Sarah "Silly little mortal girl what do you think you can do to me. You with no magic at all" Lucian swayed slightly as he moved as though his balance was not quite right. Jareth watched helplessly as he dropped Sneak and gripped hold of Sarah by the throat.

"Mortal child if I did not need you alive I would snap you. Your no match for me Sarah"

Jareth watched as the fire of Sarahs anger burst into her.

"O really, well we don't all need magic" and as the words left her mouth she brought her knee up forcibly into Lucians groin.

Lucians hold on Jareth released due to his lack of concentration and he broke free. As Lucian lay on the floor Jareth produced a crystal as he went to release it Lucian began to shake violently before them a trickle of blood running from his mouth.

Susan stood up from her chair and knelt beside him

"O dear, not feeling to well" she said with mock concern "Maybe you shouldn't drink the wine after all"

Jareth lowered the crystal and looked between the girls. Susan crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Iron poisoning can be a right bummer"

"You spiked the wine" Sarah said

Susan just grinned. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her then dropped the crystal he was holding onto Lucians shaking body. He instantly vanished from before them

"Toby" Sarah gasped

"He is fine precious fast asleep with an army of goblins babysitting"

"What did you do with your brother"

"I sent him to the dungeons under the castle I needed to release a friend of yours, I will explain later"

Jareth pulled Sarah towards him wrapping her in an embrace. He buried his head against her shoulder.

"We need to talk precious thing"

"I know "she replied


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Sorry a bit of a short chapter this one**

No sooner had her feet landed on the stone floor of the throne room Sarah rushed to Toby's side. She cradles him in her arms kissing the top of his head repeatedly. Jareth watched her closely while Susan stood wrapped in Carltons arms nearby. The scene played out for several minutes before Sarah glanced over to Jareth. He had not said anything or even moved to her side and she felt like the small distance between them felt like an ocean.

"is he ok" she asked her voice low and filled with worry

"He is fine simply sleeping. I will return him home later"

Sarah turned back to Toby once more kissing his head. Carlton moved to Jareth side taking Susan with him.

"Sire, I know you have doubts but she is ready"

Jareth said nothing but simply watched the girl before him. Finally, he walked towards the pit in the centre of the room the goblins moving quickly out of his path.

"Sarah, come walk with me"

Sarah gave her brother one last kiss before reaching up and taking jareth's outstretched hand. He took her from the throne room and through the ballroom to the lush gardens beyond. They walked in complete silence only stopping once they were some distance from the castle. Sarah sat down on the stone bench her hands wrapped together in her lap she gazed at Jareth's back his head slightly bowed down and his shoulders slumped. She heard him sigh and lowered her eyes to the ground.

"This is the second time you have denied me in favour of your brother.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise for protecting those you hold dear Sarah It seems every time I think you are too young for all of this you do something to prove me wrong. Putting yourself in front of Lucian s sword was stupidity Sarah yet at the same time the act of a true queen protecting her subject. You could have come to me Sarah; you could have told me but instead you took it on yourself to take him on alone.

Suddenly Jareth turned round

"What the hell where you thinking"

His harsh tone caught Sarah completely by surprise and her eyes shot up to meet his

"I was thinking of saving my brother and I'm sorry ok. He was there, in the castle watching as I wrote that letter. He was listening to every word I spoke. I didn't think"

"No Sarah no you didn't" Jareth voice softened "I could have lost you"

Sarah stood and closed the small distance between them. She placed her hand on his arm and he turned away. Her heart fell with his rejection.

"You've changed your mind haven't you about me being Queen"

"You are already queen in the eyes of the high court my acceptance is just a formality "he paused before turning back to her.

Jareth looked at the girl before him her emerald eyes glistening as she held back tears, her face full of worry and uncertainty.

"Sarah I need you to understand what you are accepting, what you are agreeing to. In taking you as my wife and Queen you would be granted immortality, the Labyrinth would bestow this upon you not I. This means that you would watch those you love grow old and die while you remain as you are. You would see them although a glamour would be needed but eventually they would fade from your life. Susan will be here for a few hundred years as humans age differently here but eventually she will also pass. You will be living in a world full of power hungry and deceitful fae. I can't tell you it is a safe place as you have seen that it is not but it is as beautiful as it is deadly" he paused once more.

"No Sarah I have not changed my mind, I love you deeply something I never thought I would but I would not have you here and regret it. I gave you my heart years ago and it will remain yours for eternity. The choice is now yours I am going to the High Court to deliver Lucian and will return here in a few hours to take Toby home. He will have no memory of anything that has happened.

He began walking away back towards the castle"

"Jareth wait"

He stopped but did not turn he couldn't look at her now if he did he would just sweep her into his arms and never release her. He could not influence her decision it needed to be a heartfelt choice.

"Sarah take the time to think what you really want".

And he quickly continued his journey into the castle. Sarah sat back down on the bench and gazed out across the beautiful garden a million emotions playing through her all at once. Her mind was in total turmoil and even the calming effect of the garden failed her this time. She stood up and ran, she just needed to run and before she knew where she was running to she found herself in the twisting walls of the Labyrinth itself. As she ran along the stone pathways images from years ago flashed through her mind. The path before her seemed to bend and shift to allow her access through, she met with no dead ends or hidden oubliettes. Finally, completely out of breath she stopped leaning her back against the wall and sliding to the floor. A feeling of calm washed over her as the labyrinth around her began to hum. Sarah felt a tingling sensation run up her back where it was pressed against the wall. This sensation she had felt before when Jareth had embraced her. It filled her with warmth and helped clear her mind. Sarah remained sat there thinking over everything Jareth had said. She watched as the bright light of day faded into an orange glow turning the white stone walls into a golden haze.

She began to retrace the path she had run earlier completely surprised that she knew where she was going. As she emerged from the Labyrinth she could see Jareth stood in the garden watching her. As she approached she noticed his face had that same look it had so many years ago in the Escher room. He waited to speak until she was stood not too far in front of him

"It is time Sarah"

Jareth twisted his wrist and produced a crystal which he held out to her. Sarah gazed from the crystal up to him. Jareth could feel his heart beat in his chest this was the third time and the last that he would offer her such a thing.

"You can choose to stay with me and live her for eternity as my wife. Or return home with the boy"

Sarah locked her eyes on him.

"What no fear me, love me do as I say and I will be your slave" she asked

"This is not a joke Sarah" Jareth hissed

Sarah began to walk towards him with a determination he had not seen in her since she was fifteen, her eyes blazed and her cheeks flushed.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have thought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city"

As she began to speak those words his heart clenched in his chest and his face began to fall.

"to return the one thing I once stole"

Jareth listened intently to those familiar words except they were not right. He brought his gaze back up to her as Sarah stepped right up in front of him

"Your love" and kissed him

The crystal Jareth held fell to the floor and shattered at his feet as he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. The tension and worry they had both felt evaporated and that moment the world stopped and it was just them.

Finally, jareth released her from his embrace cupping her face in his hands and starring into her eyes.

"My Queen"

Jareth grabbed her hand and guided her back towards the Labyrinth

"Where are we going"

Jareth, didn't reply just continued walking, finally they came to a clearing Sarah recognised and sat before them sat the wise man with the bird hat. Sarah looked at Jareth slightly confused as he moved over and nudged the sleeping man

"Wake up you lazy buffoon"

"mmm what, mm are, yes we have been waiting for you two"

Jareth turned to Sarah taking her hand in his and turning her palm upwards. He produced a small dagger and Sarah starred in horror as he brought it along her open palm before doing the same to his. He placed his palm against hers and as it touched she felt a strange sensation spread through her hand and up through her body. Suddenly her whole body felt extremely sensitive like she could feel everything around her without even touching it. She could feel jareth's heart beat as it synchronised into a rhythm to match her own. She could feel the walls of the Labyrinth move and shift around her and every animal within its walls.

As she glanced back down at their locked hands the old man began to bind them together with what looked like golden thread, it seemed to shimmer and pulse and the familiar hum of the Labyrinth filled her ears. She gazed in wonder as the thread seemed to melt away into their skin.

"Congratulations your majesties" the old man said

Sarah looked at Jareth who was grinning madly at her

"What, and that's it"

"Yes, that is it a simple thing but binds us for eternity. Sarah you are mine for now and forever and I am yours"

Jareth scooped her into his arms and she let out a small yell

"Now come wife we have a bed to christen"


	21. Chapter 21

**/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Sorry about the grammar it is totally awful I know**

Jareth lay her down upon the large bed his mouth immediately seeking hers, feathering kisses against her lips. His hands gently danced along her body, Sarah moaned against his mouth as he continued to explore. He knew she was inexperienced and wanted this to be something special for her that she would remember.

"Relax precious, free your mind"

Sarah immediately did as he instructed as he resumed to his exploration of her body he felt her arms move up his back making small circles along his spin. He deepened the kiss between them, his tongue searching entry into her mouth which she freely gave. He trailed kisses along her jawline and down her throat gently biting at the base just enough to send a surge of pleasure through her. Sarah let out a small gasp. He lifted his head up and smiled at her.

"As lovely as this dress is it is hindering my progress"

Jareth swiftly untied the dress and slipped it effortlessly over Sarah's head before dropping it to the floor. He leaned back and admired the beauty before him. Sarah brought her hands up to cover her chest a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Precious you are truly breath-taking do not hide yourself from me".

He lowered her hands down and resumed his kisses along her body once more. Sarah wriggled under him pushing her body closer to his, her hands slid down his chest and under his shirt the feeling of her hands against his bare chest setting him on fire. Swiftly his shirt joined the dress.

They continued to undress each other until both lay completely naked.

"My god Sarah you are stunning" he said breathlessly

His mouth claimed hers once more with a new found passion that set him alight. His hand snaked down her body over every curve and between her thighs. As his fingers came into contact with the most sensitive part of her body a ripple of desire surged through her. She gasped and moaned with his touch. For the first time ever Jareth found that administering the pleasure was better than receiving it.

"That's it precious relax, enjoy. I need to make you ready".

Sarah was to lost in the sensations that ran through her to speak and nodded her consent.

He continued to work his fingers expertly around her sending small shivers through her body. jareth stroked and kissed every inch of her over and over building the anticipation. He felt her become more responsive as his fingers worked against her.

Finally, he placed himself above her and entered her with one gentle thrust. Sarah let out a muffled scream against his lips as he tore into her, filing her completely. As his hips moved in a steady rhythm that scream faded to moans of pleasure. With each thrust Sarah was sent to new heights and jareth discovered a new pleasure of his own. The sensation began to spiral out of control and he felt Sarah clench tightly around him. As she found her release she screamed his name. Moments later Jareth joined her.

Both lay panting in each other's arms completely satisfied and content. Jareth watch her as she came down from the height of pleasure. Her emerald eyes sparkled as they locked with his.

"Wow" she panted

Jareth let out a low chuckle

"Indeed" he kissed her gentle

"And they say chocolate is better than sex" Sarah said with a smile

"I hope I just proved they are lying" jareth replied

"mmmm" Sarah said "maybe"

"really then maybe I should prove it again"

Jareth refused to let Sarah leave their bedchamber for three days. He had waited an eternity to get her there and he intended to enjoy every second of it. He was extremely gentle with her which surprised Sarah but also pleased her He taught her many things in those three days gently easing her out of her embarrassment and showing her how to love her own body as well as his.

After the first day a few brave goblins knocked on the chamber door and where instantly sent to the bog without a word from the King. Therefore, word spread and no one dared to interrupt.

Susan and Carlton had decided to leave the two well alone as this moment was theirs and theirs alone. That was until the letter arrived.

Carlton was grumbling to himself after Gnarl had placed an impressive amount of paperwork on top of his desk when the air shifted and the letter landed on the empty desk of the King. Carlton noticed the seal of the High king immediately and even though reluctant headed for the Kings private chambers. A letter from the High King and court was the only thing that could never be ignored in the underground, especially if you valued your existence.

Carlton stood outside the impressive door and inhaled a deep breath before knocking. The audible growl of the King was easily heard through the rather heavy door. Quickly Carlton spoke before he ended up joining the goblins from the previous day

"Majesty, I have need of you"

On hearing Carltons voice Jareth groaned damn the man, he knew all too well he would not dare interrupt him unless completely necessary. With great reluctance Jareth removed his body from above Sarah and with a wave of his hand dressed himself. Sarah lay back in the large bed watching him.

"Come in" Jareth growled

Carlton walked in looking a little embarrassed and slightly nervous the letter clutch in his hand. Jareth's eyes immediately fell upon the seal as he took the letter from his advisor. What does the bloody King want now he thought? He dismissed Carlton before he opened the letter and began to read

 _Jareth King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth and Maker of Dreams_

 _Your attendance is requested at the High Castle by his Highness and the council this evening. You are instructed to bring with you the mortal Sarah Williams Queen of the Goblins and Champion of the Labyrinth. Also to attend is the mortal Lady Susan healer of the above._

 _You are required to stay to the end of all court proceedings._

Jareth knew very well that this was not an optional thing even though it said request it meant demand. He turned to Sarah still lay in the rather large bed. He could just see her pale shoulder above the satin sheets, her dark hair falling around her. Well he had a few hours before evening fell and he was going to use them wisely. He did not know what the high council wanted but decided it must be something to do with Lucians trial. Putting the thought to the back of his mind he re-joined his new wife in bed.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Many hours later and the beautiful orange glow of the day time sky had turned to a darker red as the sun set and night fell. The labyrinth moved its walls with practiced ease but there was a feeling of apprehension in the air. The citizens of the goblin city continued with their evening routines oblivious to the events that were about to unfold.

Susan and Sarah stood side by side on the balcony gazing across the garden to the huge maze beyond. It did not matter how often Sarah saw it she was always filled with great awe. She had run it and defeated it but it called to her in a way she could not explain, whispering to her of secrets and mysteries. Susan had told Sarah that there was no way on god's earth or under it for that matter that she was going anywhere near the Labyrinth. Sarah had merely chuckled but Jareth had told her that even though the Labyrinth seemed tame to Sarah it was merely because it had chosen her as its champion and she should never take it for granted, that it was in fact a very dangerous entity all of its own.

Susan turned to Sarah, she could not mistake the glow that covered her friends face for the first time in many years she could tell Sarah was truly happy. She herself had never felt happier, Carlton was everything she had ever been looking for and being in the underground well nothing could compare to that.

"so come on tell all was it truly worth the wait" Susan said grinning "are the rumours true"

Sarah blushed a deep red

"They underestimated the performance and yes worth every god damn minute" Sarah replied

An audible laugh was heard behind the two and the red of Sarahs cheeks depend to crimson on realising Jareth was stood behind them.

"Well, I aim to please" he purred in her ear

He wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her to face him quickly capturing her lips. Marriage he had decided seriously suited him. Then he remembered they had an engagement at the High Castle to attend and reluctantly released Sarah.

"Are we ready ladies"

Susan and Sarah both nodded neither sure why they had to attend with Jareth but not questioning the command.

They both took an arm each and within a blink found themselves in a grand hall leading to two very large floor to ceiling doors. The walls around them seemed to glow with invisible light causing a sparkling effect across the floor. As they walked forward Sarah felt a sudden pulse flow through her body. She stopped and starred at Jareth who looked back at her in confusion.

"What did you just do" she asked

"Sarah that was not me" he replied

"But I just"

"Yes I felt it vibrate through you. Don't worry about it now we have other things to concern ourselves with"

As they reached the huge doors they were thrown open and a booming voice announced their arrival.

"His Majesty Jareth King of the Goblins, his Queen Sarah and the Lady Susan of the above"

Jareth loved the sound of Sarah being announced as his Queen, for yes she was his and his alone. He could see the many fae casting their eyes over her. They quickly ceased when they saw the look of annoyance cross the goblin Kings face

"Welcome" the High King Said" Jareth how lovely of you to join us and bringing such beauty with you. Such a pity the circumstances could not be better"

"Yes exactly what are the circumstances of this visit your letter was rather vague" Jareth replied

"It seems that Lucian has now recovered and a trial is necessary but he has made some counter charges of his own"

"Really, why am I not surprised"

"The charges are against your Queen and her companion Jareth he claims they tried to murder him at your bequest due to jealousy"

"What "all three chorused together

"The claim is upheld by the High council I am afraid"

"This is ridiculous "Jareth hissed "He kidnapped my wife's brother breaking the law against harming humans may I add"

"Jareth, I am aware there will be other evidence but this is not the time" The trial will take place tomorrow. Lucian will be charged on all counts of war. Your involvement has been disregarded but I am afraid both the girls will face trial on account of conspiring to murder a member of the High Court"

Jareth temper flared no way would he allow his wife to face trial on false charges now or ever. As his rage boiled he saw Lucian in the far corner shackled and guarded grinning from ear to ear. The bastard had done this out of spite. Jareth went to fly at him but the High King quickly seized his arm stopping him immediately and drawing him back. He leant over to Jareth and whispered in his ear

"Don't make this worse my boy. I know what is going on I am old but am no fool."

Jareth glanced at his father then back to his brother. There was no way he would let this evil destroy the one he loved.

Sarah and Susan did nothing, there was little they could do both where stood in a huge throne room surrounded by magical beings on all sides. As Sarah saw Lucian a shiver ran through her. She saw the grin on his face and the way his dark eyes shone. From even so far across the room she could feel that prickle of pain and ice from the touch of his fingers. She could hear Jareth and the High King exchange words but her mind was filled with another's voice. It pushed at her, twisting itself within her, with every wave of ice came a more forceful wave of power and warmth. The room around her began to spin, she could sense Susan's hand on her arm and could hear her concerned voice but it seemed lost in the distance somewhere. She closed her eyes to try and stop the sensation of the world spinning around her as she did and the darkness descended a million tiny threads of golden light began to reach towards her pulsing and entwining themselves around her. It was too much, she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was drowning. She gasped for breath but the pressure was too great. Then everything stopped the voices the pressure the dizziness. There was nothing just Sarah wrapped in a web of shimmering and pulsing light.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth reluctantly relented and stood still in front of the High King he was going to kill that smug bastard brother of his. He promised himself to make it as painful as he possibly could. He knew the trial would be fair if nothing else but Lucian was not one of the Seelie court he had chosen Lucifer and the unseelie years ago choosing darker magic and an even darker path.

It was the sudden shout from Susan that made Jareth spin round to see Sarah starring into space. He watched in horror as she seemed to be falling into some sort of trance as he reached for her the magic around her pushed him back. He glanced at the High King who seemed as clueless as Jareth then over to his brother who still stood grinning in the corner.

Jareth called to her but she did not respond he watch in stunned silence as her emerald green eyes turned a brilliant gold before the lids closed and she fell to the floor.

Jareth scooped her into his arms immediately the feeling of powerful magic still hung around her. As he cradled her Susan felt her pulse and let out a sigh of relief at finding it strong extremely strong. The healers rushed to their side as the court held its breath watching the goblin King and his lifeless queen.

Jareth feeling the Kings hand on his shoulder stood up and looked at his father with uncertainty and worry. He glanced once more around the room his eyes drawn back to the corner where Lucian stood. His eyes were met by the bodies of the guards lying lifeless on the floor. In the commotion Lucian had took his chance and escaped.

"NO" Jareth yelled "Find him"

 **A/N sorry about the bedroom scene I am not to good at putting it down on paper but felt it needed something**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun**

Sarah opened her eyes to find Lucian grinning at her the web of light still surrounded her and he stood a few feet away from it. It seemed he was reluctant to approach and she felt a little safer wrapped within this strange web. She could still feel the slight tingle of ice but it was very slight. Lucians hollow eyes did not look at her he seemed to look beyond her to some unknown point.

"Very clever but you cannot believe to match the power I possess"

Before Sarah could answer the fibres around her grew and pulsed and an unearthly voice sounded around them

"Leave before we destroy you"

"Destroy me really by channelling your power through a human. I am insulted"

"This is no ordinary human Lucian, she has a pure heart, she has conquered fear and defeated a King more powerful than you"

"Jareth more powerful than me, really I tire of this. I did not pull her here for a chat. You know you belong to me you had no right to choose him"

"Someone with such a dark heart cannot possess us, jareth is our master and we bow to him and his Queen"

A large burst of light hit Lucian knocking him to the floor

"bringing her here only strengthened what we already had and now he has linked her to him our power is immense. Now leave"

Sarah had no idea what was transpiring she could hear all the words spoken she could feel the immense power flooding her system.

"He will kill me when he finds me and I will take her with me. You will all suffer for this"

"NO I will not allow it she will live beyond her years"

Sarah screamed as the light around her engulfed her. The pressure she had previously felt returning, images flashed before her showing her life, her mother her father, Karen toby school and finally Jareth. Then it was like a whole new book had opened, the Labyrinth her jareth Susan Carlton and two small children running around one with dark brown hair the other a boy with blond wispy hair.

Lucian threw a crystal forward into the light forcing a path towards her but it burst back at him. Burning him instantly he gasped for breath

"We will take your immortal life and give it to her"

"No" Lucian croaked "No you can't do this I am the master"

"You are a fool"

Sarah struggled to escape the pain that was flowing through her it was like her whole body was being charged with an electric current and set alight. Her head ached and the world was spinning faster and faster around her. Finally, it stopped and there was nothing but darkness. The voice from before returned

"Rest my queen no one will harm you. No one will harm him or the child"

"What child" Sarah asked

Before the voice soothing her into sleep she heard it say.

"Call for me and I will come"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJ

Jareth sat at the side of Sarah he watched helplessly as she moaned and tossed about the bed. The best healers in the underground had been summoned but none had known how to bring her out of the trance like state she was in. Susan had her bag brought from the castle and had checked Sarah over herself at which Jareth had exploded saying that if the best magic in the underground could not help how could she. Susan had fired back at him reminding him that Sarah was still human. Holding her hand, he could feel the magic pulsing through her. He had tried to attach himself to it and enter her mind but it had pushed him back with great force. He could feel traces of Lucian but even more disturbing was that he could sense the Labyrinth itself with great intensity. Jareth knew that the labyrinth would have to claim Sarah and make her immortal but to do that it needed a sacrifice.

Feeling the magic Lucian possessed worried him somehow he had managed to enter where he could not and he feared for his new wife. Susan stood to the side of him herself full of concern but totally unaware of the struggle Sarah was fighting within herself.

There was a knock on the door and Jareth instructed the person to enter. A small guard approached and bowed before the King.

"We have found him sire. He is dead"

Jareth shot up from the bed

"Are you sure"

"Yes sire I was there when the body was discovered"

Jareth let out a sigh of relief all the earlier tension leaving his body. He returned to Sarah's side. If Lucian was truly dead, then why could he still feel a third life force within Sarah.

Susan took her leave and left jareth alone with Sarah. He climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped her gently in his arms waiting for her to return to him. The exhaustion from the day soon overtook him and he lay sleeping at her side.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah gently eased her eyes open. She could feel the familiar weight of Jareth's arm around her and tilted her head to look at him. His face wore signs of worry even in sleep and she had no doubt that the worry he felt was for her. She gently eased herself from his embrace making sure not to wake him and made her way to the large window. As she looked out she realised they were still at the high castle, she did not want to be here, she needed to be home. There were so many things that had happened and suddenly she found herself full of a knowledge she had never possessed before.

Quickly she wrote a note for Jareth, he would not be happy when he awoke but she need to think and she could not do it in this place. She thought of the voice that had spoken to her, the Labyrinth and she called for it to take her home.

When she opened her eyes again Sarah found herself within the gardens of the castle sat upon the stone bench. She realised that the comfort she got from here was due to the fact it reminded her of the park where she once played. Her eyes fell on the structure before her the key to everything all the answers she needed were locked within those walls of stone. As she stared at the wall it opened in front of her calling her forward.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jareth woke instantly when he felt the shift of magic in the air he quickly reached out for Sarah to find the space beside him empty. His eyes shot wide and he began to panic. Suddenly he spotted the not beside him.

My dearest darling Husband

Do not panic but I needed answers before I speak with you. There is only one who can answer these questions for me and therefore I have gone home. Come join me my love for I need you Jareth I need you more than I have ever needed anyone in my life.

Eternally yours

Sarah

Jareth was gone from the room before the last word left the page. He arrived in the Labyrinth to find Sarah sat on the floor with her knees pulled up against her chest. He gently kneeled down beside her pushing her hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

"Sarah"

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms

"I am so sorry my darling"

"Jareth, don't be sorry for anything"

"Sarah"

"The Labyrinth has given me immortality which means I have a long lifetime to argue about this with you and not now"

"Yes, Sarah are you alright my love"

"Yes but for me to be immortal it took away Lucians life and his power" her head shot up" jareth what if I turn out like him, what if the child has the same evil magic and heart as him"

"Sarah, you don't possess the magic Lucian had the Labyrinth does, it is nothing to it just a mere grain of sand in a desert. You have your own magic, well maybe a little of mine but don't fret" Then the rest of what Sarah had said seemed to register with him "What child".

Sarah smiled at him and pointed to her stomach

"This one" she said "The labyrinth told me it needs to protect me, you and the child. That is why I came to be sure"

He pulled her flush against him and covered her face with small kisses

"I'm going to be a father" he beamed

Sarah simply nodded as she took in the pure joy on his face. She had never seen him glow like this never looked so totally happy. Hearing that even though she had been blessed with Lucians immortality did not mean she took any part of him with it eased her mind. As Jareth held her in his arms the Labyrinth hummed and pulsed around them both.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth. Sorry not been back to this for a while but originally it was due to finish at chapter thirteen and I have a few other stories in an unfinished state at the moment but this has pulled me back again**

Susan and Carlton sat on the lawn of the great garden enjoy a peaceful afternoon together. The sun was high and the air clear and warm. They casually talked about their plans for the future now the war was over and Jareth had given his blessing they had a wedding to plan. The sudden rush of goblins pouring from the castle shattered their paradise of peace. Carlton shot her a look and Susan instantly nodded with understanding it looked like they were at it again.

Within mere seconds raised voice could be heard as more goblins ran from the castle to hide in the garden and the labyrinth beyond. Sarah and Jareth's voices could be heard long before they came into view

"you are being unreasonable" Sarah shouted

"No precious I am being very reasonable" jareth replied

"You need to stop wrapping me in cotton wool Jareth I am pregnant not made of glass"

"Yes, pregnant with my son and heir and my answer is no"

"All I want is to collect some stuff"

"Then tell me what and I will send someone to get it"

"I do not want someone nosing through my private things. I won't be gone that long"

"You won't be gone at all"

Sarah and Jareth had now exited the castle and were walking through the garden towards Carlton and Susan.

"Tell him Susan I am more than able to pack a few boxes in my condition"

Before Susan could open her mouth jareth had already replied

"It isn't the box packing that is the problem. It is not safe look at the last time you went home"

"That is different and you damn well know it. Anyway Susan can come with me"

"No" Jareth shouted "My answer is no you are not going and that is final"

"You can't keep me locked in this castle for ever"

"No intention of doing that precious but if you continue defying my wishes I will put you in our chamber until the child arrives. I want you safe both of you"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Don't try me Sarah. This matter is closed"

"You are an arse"

"And I will ignore that due to you being hormonal"

Sarah turned her back on him and crossed her arms her face like thunder. Jareth spun on his heels and stormed back towards the castle. Carlton gave a shrug, kissed Susan and followed his King he would need a drinking partner and an ear to sound of at. Susan smiled as she listened to Sarah cursing Jareth under her breath.

"Is it safe to speak"

Sarah looked at Susan and smiled

"Yes as long as you are not putting me under house arrest as well"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Why does he have to be so stubborn all I want is to go to the apartment and pack a few things to bring here"

"Sarah, he is just worried it has taken a while for you to both get this far it isn't as though it has been a straight forward path"

"I know "said Sarah letting out a sigh "but I feel like I am being suffocated. I am thrilled we are together and that this little man will join us soon but I feel"

"Trapped" Susan interjected

"Was going to say caged but that works as well "Sarah replied

Sarah slumped down onto the grass and groaned. Since she had told Jareth she was pregnant he had not let her out of his sight, if he wasn't with here there seemed to be an army of goblins following her. She just wanted to sit in her quiet apartment just one more time and just be herself. Maybe listen to a little music and of course collect her most valued possessions. He was just being unreasonable about the whole thing. She would only be gone an hour two at the most. She had offered to take Susan with her knowing she could persuade her friend to head to her own apartment for a while. But no, he would not even entertain the idea well tough Goblin King I am going anyway.

Sarah tried to get up as gracefully and as quickly as she could but at nearly eight months pregnant it was not an easy thing to do. Susan grasped her hand and helped pull her up noticing the smile on Sarahs face.

"o no, I know that look" Susan said

"What look" Sarah asked pleading innocence

"That look, the same one that got us arrested when we tried to break into that club. The exact same one that you gave me just before you lined me up with that awful blind date. The one that means you are about to cause trouble"

Sarah's smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled with mischief

"Well what did you expect I am the Goblin Queen and goblins are known for their mischief"

"I am going to regret this aren't I"

"Possibly but just think how much fun it will be. First though I need to find a few goblins to create a diversion".

It was easy to find the required goblins as half the castle had been hiding behind shrubs and trees during the reigning monarch's argument. Sarah commanded their attention like a pro, she had watched how jareth managed them and mimicked his threatening stance and voice although with a large belly in the throw it probably had less of an effect. Nether the less they had been given a plan of action and they nodded their agreement. If Jareth was busy running his kingdom and dealing with the goblins demands he would not have time to realise she had even gone. Once the goblins had been sent on their way she took Susan's hand and they headed towards the Labyrinth.

"Right just for the record I did not have a part in this ok" Susan stated "and if he threatens to shove me in the bog or an oubli what's it you have to promise to rescue me great Queen"

Sarah nodded her agreement. This was the most excitement she had had for a while. It had been quite a long time since she had defied Jareth. Standing in the labyrinth she took Susan hand. Sarah closed her eyes and reached for her link with the Labyrinth and its magic before making the wish to be in her apartment. Both girls felt the air shift around them and when solid ground could be felt under their feet once more opened their eyes.

Sarah apartment was just as it had been left other than the blanket of dust that covered everything. She smiled to Susan and then gave her a hug

"Ok run along and be back in about an hour or so"

"Fine. I still have my phone so call if you need me and don't do too much lifting or anything"

"Promise"

When Sarah finally closed the door behind Susan she let out a sigh of relief. She loved the underground of course she did but it was nice to be able to come back here. She grabbed a duster from under the sink and a few other cleaning things. Pulled out a few empty storage boxes and then stood in front of her stereo.

"Ok who is going to serenade me while I clean and pack"

She flipped through her cd collection, dismissing a number of albums out right until her fingers fell on one particular artist.

"Perfect, it's you and me Mr Bowie for the next few hours" she said

Sarah slid the cd into the player and turned up the volume. The voice of bowie filled the room and she began the task of packing singing along as she went. She worked quite quickly sorting things into piles of store, take and definitely get rid of. As she moved into her bedroom and began working her way through the vanity draws her hand fell on a bundle of letters. She pulled them out and smiled to herself as she held the letters Jareth had sent her, the ones that had lead up to all this.

She assumed the goblins were doing the job she had asked as she had been there an hour already without interruption. She untied the letters and began to read them all again. Noticing how with each one Jareth had begun to open up to her that bit more. She actually missed their letter writing, maybe it was time to rekindle it after all he wasn't listening to her side of things at the minute maybe pen and paper would work.

Sarah put the letters in the keep box and sat down at her vanity table to compose her letter to Jareth. He didn't need to know where she was when she sent it after all, he would just assume she was in the castle and what he didn't know could not hurt right. But then maybe telling him would prove her point that bit better.

Once the letter was written and before she could chicken out she called Sneak and Snatch through the mirror to deliver her little time bomb.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJ

Jareth was sat on his throne with Carlton at his side holding goblin court. Usually this was held on the first Monday of each month but for some reason today nearly every damn goblin in the castle kept banging on his study door with their as they put it urgent need of him to sort thing out.

So far the urgent need had consisted of whether a chickens could have a party for their birthday. The worry that the goblin ale would run dry and they would have to drink his wine. Which he quickly banned them from doing. That the bog was not smelly enough. Then the bog was to smelly. Then more complaints about who owned who's chickens in fact their urgent need had been to merely give him a bigger headache than Sarah had already given him. Finally, after nearly two hours of it he had frankly had enough.

"Right unless one of you has actually got a serious problem and not one involving the chicken population Court is over" Jareth snapped "Now get out"

He slumped further into his throne as the assembled goblins started to mutter to themselves as they left the throne room. Suddenly Snatch and Sneak where stood by his feet hopping up and down to get his attention. Jareth rolled his eyes and dragged his leather clad fingers down his face to his chin.

"This better be important as the bog is feeling slightly lonely"

Sneak and Snatch looked at each other for a few minutes before deciding if they would get bogged or not. Believing they were safe they held out the letter to their King

"Queeny send ya this"

Jareth straightened up on his throne and took the offered letter from Sneak. He shot a glance at Carlton before opening the letter. Why was she sending him a letter surely she could have walked to the throne room or called him?

 _Dearest Jareth Goblin King and husband_

 _First I think I will tell you that I love you. God how I love you even though you are a real pain in my backside. Second that being your Queen has given me great joy and the little prince inside fills my heart with both each day. It is strange to think that in a month we will be parents. In fact, it is a little frightening to realise we will be responsible for the care of a whole new life. Let's hope he is easier to deal with than his father._

 _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered it would seem the fates have brought us together. Maybe they believe I can calm your mischiefs nature a little. They must be crazy._

 _Alas though I feel in your contented state of old age and marital bliss you have forgotten a few things dear husband._

 _Do you remember our little discussion earlier today? I am sure you do but in case you forgot during your many kingly duties I will give a brief recount. It consisted of you trying to tell me what to do_ _. Big mistake darling very big._ _Have you forgotten my defiance of authority? When did I ever do as I was told. I have spent the afternoon with David his singing is well rather on par with yours actually could say slightly better._

 _We no longer live in an age where women are kept bare foot and pregnant, equally opportunity and all that these days._

 _Have dinner ready for when I return_

 _Eternally yours_

 _Sarah_

 _Goblin Queen, Champion of the Labyrinth and all out defiant sex goddess_

Jareth jumped up out of his throne and summoned a crystal but it was filled with nothing but mist. The damn women had cloaked herself or rather the Labyrinth was doing it for her,

"Where the hell is she and who the hell is David I will bloody throttle him" Jareth growled

Carlton starred at his King in total astonishment. Surely her majesty would not be with another man she was almost ready to deliver a child. Sneak and Snatch decided the bog was looking highly likely so quickly hid.


End file.
